All About Us
by OhByunSoo
Summary: [HIATUS] Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kris, Junmyeon dan Jongdae mencoba mencari bukti adanya sesuatu diantara anak mereka. Melihat buah hatinya kasmaran, justru membuat darah muda mereka kembali bergejolak. Akankah sistem pacaran backstreet sang anak terbongkar? Atau keenamnya malah nostalgia ke masa muda dengan para istri? - Trilogy of Just Married - EXO Official Couple. GS.
1. Heart Attack

**Ps: untuk reader baru atau bagi yg lupa, dianjurkan flashback ke FF Just Married chapter 17 supaya tidak menimbulkan kebingungan alur diantara kita :)**

.

.

A family story from 6 couples and their 'hot young blood' child

HUNHAN – CHANBAEK – KAISOO – TAORIS – SULAY – CHENMIN

Trilogy from "When the Coffee Meet the Bubble - Just Married" fanfiction

.

.

 **ALL ABOUT US**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ Heart Attack ~**

.

.

.

Galau.

Satu kata yang kini mewakili bagaimana perasaan putra semata wayang Kris dan Zitao. Mungkin ia bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewa didepan sahabatnya, tapi hatinya tak bisa bohong kalau 'penolakan' Hana beberapa jam lalu itu membekas nyeri. Sepulang dari kedai ramen, Zifan langsung mengurung didalam kamar. Ia patah hati.

" _Gentleman."_

Suara ayahnya menyapa dari pintu kamar Zifan yang terbuka. Anak lelaki tujuh belas tahun itu tengah berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit. Hampir pukul delapan malam dan tubuh jangkungnya masih terbungkus seragam sekolah.

" _Dinner time!"_ kata Kris ceria.

"Aku sudah makan, _Dad._ " Zifan berbaring memunggungi sang ayah.

"Makan apa? Sepotong hati yang terluka?"

BUGH!

Kris terkekeh karena Zifan baru saja melempar guling ke arahnya. Rupanya sindiran barusan benar-benar tepat sasaran dan ayah satu anak itu hanya merasa lucu tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Ayolah! Ada makanan kesukaanmu dibawah."

"Sedang tidak nafsu _._ "

"Kau tidak sedang sembelit, kan?"

Zifan berdecak sebal, merasa _mood_ nya semakin kacau setelah digoda ayahnya sendiri.

"Tingkahmu saat ini persis seperti perempuan sedang masa periode bulanan. Ambigu, tak mau diganggu."

"Kris!"

Kris menoleh. Sang istri baru saja datang menaiki undakan tangga. "Jangan ganggu anakmu." katanya.

Pria itu tak mengindahkan ucapan Zitao. Dengan posisi Zifan masih memunggungi mereka, satu lengan Kris segera melingkar di pinggang ramping sang istri dan sempat mengecup pelan pipi tirus tanpa _make-up_ itu satu kali.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Zitao berbisik.

Zitao menggeleng. "Sejak pulang sekolah dia tiba-tiba begitu."

"Apa Zifan dan teman-temannya bertengkar?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Sebelum sampai rumah, Zifan bilang mereka sempat makan di kedai ramen bersama. Anakmu sebenarnya pulang terlambat karena hujan dan menemani Jongsoo mencari tambal ban sepedanya yang bocor."

"Mungkin...masalah perempuan?"

"Jangan membicarakanku didepan pintu!" Zifan berseru tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Zitao langsung memberi Kris tatapan peringatan. "Zifan belum punya pacar!" desisnya.

"Justru itu. Aku perlu menyelidikinya."

"Kris! Kau ini seperti tak pernah muda saja. Turunlah duluan, nanti aku yang bicara pada Zifan."

"Oh tidak, sayang. Ini urusan lelaki. Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Tak bisa mencegah, suami yang makin tua makin terlihat _hot_ itu berlari menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan ekstra, lalu kembali sekitar sepuluh detik dengan membawa benda bundar berwarna oranye lusuh dengan bercak tanah kering di beberapa bagian.

Zitao sudah melotot tapi Kris malah mengecup bibirnya sebelum kembali 'mengganggu' sang anak. Dengan laga kikuk karena kurang familiar dengan bola basket, Kris tetap men _drible_ benda bundar itu ke sekeliling kamar, menciptakan bunyi pantulan yang berisik.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malamnya diganti dengan tanding basket? _One on one_?" tanyanya.

Zifan mendengus tanpa mengubah posisi. "Tolong beri tahu suamimu ini, _mom,_ jangan sok jagoan kalau belum pernah memasukkan bola ke ring."

DUAGH!

Zitao tertawa puas saat Kris memantulkan bolanya ke bodi ranjang. "Sembarangan!" katanya kesal.

Tapi memang tak ada bantahan yang bisa ia lontarkan karena Kris memang awam dengan basket, belum lagi kenyataan kalau anaknya adalah bintang lapangan pencetak banyak angka alias _most valuable player (MVP)._ Dua kepribadian yang sangat berkebalikan.

"Buktikan." kata Kris, berhenti didepan Zifan yang berbaring miring. "Buktikan kalau kau ini MVP."

Anak itu mendengus dengan gaya sengaknya yang khas, ia lalu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengangkat satu telunjuk ke arah lemari kecil berbalut kaca didekat meja belajar. "Apa semua pialaku masih kurang dijadikan bukti, _dad_?"

"Wu Zifan!"

Bola menggelinding, Kris naik ke kasur, dan Zifan sudah terbahak keras karena ayahnya itu tengah berusaha keras menggelitikinya. Dari ambang pintu, ibunya hanya menonton diam sambil tersenyum lebar. Betapa pemandangan yang masih saja belum berubah.

Waktu memang berjalan cepat, tapi bagi Zitao, tingkah duo ayah-anak itu masih seperti ketika Zifan kecil dulu, dimana Kris akan menghujaninya dengan kelitikan jika anak itu sudah mengeluarkan sikap 'lebih jagoan' dari sang ayah.

" _Mom!_ Suamimu nih!" adu Zifan.

Zitao geleng-geleng geli.

"Kau harus mengurangi sikap sombongmu ini, anak muda!" kata Kris ditengah kelitikannya.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya kan, bapak tua? Argh! _Dad! Stop it!_ "

" _What?_ Kau bilang apa?! Bapak tua?!"

" _Dad! Dad! Please! Mooooomm, take this old man with you!"_

" _Get up!"_ kata Kris akhirnya. "Ambil bolanya dan temui aku di lapangan. Kita bertanding secara jantan!"

Zifan mengeluarkan seruan _'Woooo'_ panjang sebagai ledekan dan dihadiahi Kris dengan jitakan ringan. Tapi agaknya Kris benar-benar sengaja ingin menggoda sang anak. Setidaknya wajah Zifan tak lagi murung dan Kris cukup puas begitu mendengar kicauan hebohnya lagi ketika ia mencium mesra bibir Zitao diambang pintu.

"Oh, _dad!_ Tak bisakah kau melakukannya ditempat lain? Bukan didepan anakmu sendiri? Kenapa kalian senang sekali melakukannya jika ada aku? Aku ini masih dibawah umur! Akan kulaporkan pada duta perlindungan anak!"

Kris acuh. Tangannya malah sudah melingkar di perut ramping Zitao yang menyambut hangat.

" _MOM!"_

Kris melepas tautannya, melirik sinis pada Zifan, lalu menatap Zitao yang tengah menahan senyum. "Cinta tak boleh sembunyi-sembunyi. Setuju kan, sayang?"

Zitao mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali berciuman mesra.

" _Oh, God!"_

.

.

Selain mewarisi wajah manis, gadis ini juga mewarisi suara emas Kyungsoo, ibunya. Putri kebanggaan Jongin itu saat ini tengah asik berendam air hangat sambil bersenandung nyaring. Suaranya sampai terdengar ke ruang TV, tempat dimana seorang pemuda duduk diam mendengarkan dan seorang lagi mengeluh kesal.

"Insoo! Berisik! Kalau mandi, mandi saja! Tak usah bernyanyi segala!" itu Jongsoo, saudara lelakinya.

"Biarkan, _hyung._ Suara Insoo _noona_ sama merdunya seperti suara _eomma_ ku." Yoochan berkomentar sambil memejamkan mata membayangkan sang diva musikal Byun Baekhyun –ibunya– tengah tampil diatas panggung pentas.

Jongsoo hanya berdecak lalu meraih _remote_ TV dan mengeraskan volumenya. Ia sendiri baru saja sampai rumah setelah mengantar Hana pulang. Walau seragamnya lembab karena kehujanan, Jongsoo sama sekali tak berniat menggantinya. Alasannya tak lain karena ada wangi parfum Hana disana, tepat didada tempat dimana putri semata wayang Oh Sehun itu menangis sambil memeluknya erat beberapa menit lalu.

Mengingat kejadian itu tiba-tiba saja membuat senyum Jongsoo mengembang lebar. Wajar. Jongsoo dan Hana baru saja saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Ada yang lucu, _hyung_?" Yoochan menginterupsi. "Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

" _Aniya."_ jawabnya kikuk."Kau tak akan pulang? Apa Baekhyun _eomma_ tidak mencari anak kesayangannya yang manja ini?"

"Eeey...jangan meledekku! Aku tak manja, tapi _eomma_ yang memanjakanku! Ck!"

Jongsoo tertawa. "Kalau begitu, lekaslah pulang anak baik. Ini sudah malam. Nanti kau diculik-"

Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt.

Kedua pasang mata anak laki-laki itu tertancap pada layar ponsel yang berkelip diatas meja. Tiga detik kemudian, senyum jahil Jongsoo tersungging lebar di wajah.

"Benar, kan? _Eomma_ mencari anak kesayangannya." ledeknya lagi.

Yoochan tak bisa membantah dan hanya bisa menjawab _video call_ dari nomor ibunya itu. Ketika Jongsoo mulai cekikikan, ia sudah menaruh ponsel beberapa senti didepan wajah, berhadapan dengan wajah cemas Baekhyun di layar.

"Hm _, eomma?"_

" _Masih dirumah Insoo? Apa Jongsoo belum pulang? Ini sudah malam, Yoochan. Ayahmu saja sudah dirumah. Sudah makan belum?_ Eomma _dan_ appa _menunggumu untuk makan malam. Kalau Jongsoo sudah pulang-"_

"Aku sudah dirumah, Baekhyun _eomma_." Jongsoo menginterupsi. "Sepedaku bocor dan kebetulan tadi aku tidak pulang bersama Insoo. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan Yoochan menemani Insoo dirumah. Dia masih belum berani tinggal sendirian. Maaf Yoochan harus pulang terlambat."

Yoochan mendelik sewot.

" _Ooooh...Kim Jongin!"_ kali ini wajah Chanyeol muncul disebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku Jongsoo, Chanyeol _appa. Appa_ sedang pergi ke rumah _halmeoni_ bersama _eomma._ "

" _Kau itu Jongin versi muda. Kalian terlalu mirip. Bahkan warna kulitmu dan Jongin tak berbeda. Hahaha..."_

Jongsoo ikut tertawa sopan.

"Mentang-mentang orang tuanya tak ada, kau seenaknya saja mengatai anakku, _hyung_!"

Jongsoo, Yoochan dan dua orang didalam layar itu menatap kaget pada sosok 'gelap' lain yang datang menyempil ditengah-tengah mereka. Itu Jongin, objek ledekan Chanyeol barusan. Ia berdiri membungkuk dari balik sofa.

" _Waaaah...cepat sekali kau pulang! Apa kau berteleportasi?"_

" _Park Chanyeol."_ desis Baekhyun.

" _Baek, coba_ capture _gambar mereka. Akan ku perlihatkan pada yang lain untuk menebak yang mana Jongin dan yang mana Jongsoo. Lihat, mereka mirip sekali kan? Hahaha..."_

"Kalian sedang di kamar?"

Pertanyaan Jongin berhasil menghentikan tawa Chanyeol. _"Darimana kau tahu?"_ tanyanya.

Senyum mesum Jongin merebak. "Hanya menebak. Kebetulan aku kenal gaun tidur yang Baekhyun pakai sekarang. Kyungsoo juga punya, dengan warna yang berbeda. Dan aku suka sekali modelnya. Seksi, terbuka di bagian yang tepat."

"YA! _KIM JONGIN! JANGAN KATAKAN YANG ANEH-ANEH DIDEPAN ANAK-ANAK! PARK YOOCHAN, PULANG SEKARANG ATAU_ EOMMA _AKAN MENJEMPUTMU."_

Pip. Layar pun mati menyisakan tawa geli Jongin dan wajah malas Jongsoo.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, Yoochan-ah. Kau sudah makan?"

Yoochan menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, Kyungsoo _eomma, annyeong hasseyo._ " sapanya sambil berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita yang paling memiliki aura keibuan itu rupanya sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ada beberapa kantung plastik besar berisikan macam-macam sayuran hijau diujung kakinya. Sudah pasti itu oleh-oleh pemberian Heechul dari desa.

"Tinggalah dulu. Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah. Yah, dia memang tak bisa marah pada anak kesayangannya ini, kan?"

Giliran Jongsoo yang terkikik, teringat pada ledekannya beberapa menit lalu. Tapi yang Kyungsoo ucapkan bukanlah sebuah guyonan. Mimik wajah ibu dua anak ini lembut, penuh kehangatan karena ia memang tengah teringat pada momen saat Baekhyun sang sahabat berjuang melahirkan Yoochan enam belas tahun silam. Proses kelahiran yang sangat mendebarkan, makanya wajar jika melihat Baekhyun agak protektif dibanding yang lain.

" _Anieyo._ Ini sudah malam. Aku mau pulang saja." kata Yoochan sopan sambil meraih tas gendongnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam Kyungsoo _eomma,_ Jongin _appa_."

"Yoochan-ah!"

" _Ne?"_

Yoochan mengira yang barusan berseru adalah Kyungsoo, tapi nyatanya suara lembut itu milik Insoo yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi hanya terbungkus handuk putih. Rambut hitam panjangnya digelung membentuk bulatan asal di puncak kepala, menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut liar. Dari semuanya, penampilan pundak dan betis mulusnya yang terekspos bebaslah yang membuat Jongin serta Jongsoo kompak memekik kaget.

" _YA!_ PAKAI BAJUMU!"

Jongsoo bergerak lebih dulu untuk berdiri didepan Insoo, bermaksud menutupi tubuh itu dari tatapan tak berkedip Yoochan.

"Lihat apa kau?" tanya Jongsoo galak.

Tapi sebelum Yoochan bisa berkilah, Insoo tahu-tahu mendorong punggung saudaranya. "Tunggu disini." katanya pada Yoochan sebelum berlari menaiki tangga.

Jongsoo bergerak lagi. Kali ini ia berdiri di belakang Yoochan untuk menutup kedua mata juniornya itu dengan satu tangan.

" _Hyung,_ aku menjaga mataku." kata Yoochan.

"Kim Insoo! Pakai bajumu!" teriaknya.

Jongin yang sempat terdiam, kini malah tengah terkekeh bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka teringat kalau beberapa tahun silam, anak-anak ini malah sering mandi bersama tanpa memiliki rasa malu atau mempedulikan jenis kelamin.

Tak sampai dua menit, Insoo keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, tapi kali ini handuk putihnya sudah berganti menjadi kaos terusan selutut. Penampilannya jelas membuat Jongsoo melenguh lega dan melepaskan tangannya.

Setelah berhenti tepat didepan Yoochan, Insoo tahu-tahu berjinjit untuk melingkarkan sebuah syal rajutan tebal ke sekeliling leher anak lelaki Park Chanyeol itu. Yoochan punya postur tubuh tinggi mewarisi gen ayahnya, jadi wajar bila Insoo yang pendek perlu sedikit mengerahkan usaha. Tapi karena berjinjit, jarak wajah Insoo sangat berdekatan dengan wajah Yoochan sampai ia bisa menghirup wangi sabun mandi menguar.

"Pakai ini. Kau kan tidak membawa jaket." katanya.

" _Noo-noona!"_

"Sudah, pakai saja. Ini hangat, kan?"

Anak lelaki Park Chanyeol ini jelas sekali sangat terlihat kikuk ditonton tiga pasang mata sekaligus.

" _Ja._ Selesai. Terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku dirumah. Hati-hati dijalan."

Yoochan mengangguk tanpa membalas tatapan Insoo. Tidak, ia tak bisa. Jantungnya sedang berpacu gila-gilaan sekarang. Dan memori adegan pelukan serta pengakuan cintanya pada Insoo saat listrik padam beberapa jam lalu itu mendadak muncul di otaknya.

"A-aku pulang dulu! _Gomawo, noona!_ " Yoochan membungkuk lalu buru-buru melangkah pergi sebelum wajahnya bertambah panas.

Insoo tetap diam ditempat, menatap punggung kokoh adik kelas yang baru saja jadi kekasihnya itu menghilang di balik pintu. Meskipun sosoknya sudah tak lagi terlihat, Insoo masih betah menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya ketika ia hendak berbalik menaiki tangga. Sayang, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati tiga pasang mata menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Jongsoo balik bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Jongsoo?"

"Kau yang kenapa, Insoo?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bukan tidak apa-apa, tapi _ada apa-apa_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Barusan-"

"Jongsoo, Insoo." Kyungsoo menengahi. "Nenek kalian titip salam dan berpesan agar dua cicitnya ini tidak bertengkar seperti Tom dan Jerry. Insoo, bantu _eomma_ membereskan sayuran ini."

Insoo menurut dan mengekor Kyungsoo ke dapur meski sempat melirik pedas pada saudara lelakinya. Jongin menunggu sampai Kyungsoo mulai berceloteh petuah-petuah yang diberikan Heechul padanya selama ia berkunjung hari ini. Nenek yang diberi umur panjang itu masih saja cerewet seperti dulu, sesuai pepatah yang mengatakan _semakin tua semakin jadi._

"Apa Yoochan sudah pindah haluan?" Jongin bertanya tiba-tiba. Suaranya sangat pelan dengan posisi kepala mendekat ke arah Jongsoo. Anak itu baru saja duduk disisinya.

"Pindah haluan? Maksud _appa_?"

Jongin tersenyum ambigu. "Ayo! Temani apa main basket!"

" _Ne?"_

Jongin berdiri menghadap Jongsoo dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Temani _appa_ main basket." ulangnya.

"Apa?"

"Eeey...cepatlah! _Appa_ tiba-tiba ingin main! Katanya kau kapten di tim sekolah? _Yaaaa..._ Kim Jongsoo! Kau benar-benar anakku! Ayo kita uji kebolehanmu!" Jongin menepuk pundak Jongsoo berkali-kali.

Si sulung itu hanya mendesah sambil berlalu malas menuju kamar. Lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan lulus SMA ini turun setelah mengganti baju seragam dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek membawa satu bola basket di tangan. Setelannya nyaris mirip dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Benar kata Chanyeol. Jika ayah dan anak ini disandingkan, mungkin orang akan mengira mereka anak kembar, walau wajah Jongin terlihat lebih matang dan lebih tegas. Yang membedakan hanya model rambut. Jongin menyisir rambut hitamnya rapi ke belakang, seperti pekerja kantoran seusianya (empat puluhan), tapi tetap terlihat modis. Ketampanannya pun tak berkurang.

Rambut Jongsoo mungkin model rambut Jongin jaman sekolah dulu –berponi khas anak-anak muda.

" _Yeobo!_ Aku dan Jongsoo ke lapangan dulu, ya!" seru Jongin.

Terdengar derap langkah Kyungsoo dari arah dapur. "Mau apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Olahraga malam, sayang. Aku rindu basket!"

"Ck!" Kyungsoo berdecak sambil bersandar di tembok. "Seperti tidak pernah olahraga malam saja." cibirnya dalam nada pelan. Tapi Jongin jelas mengerti maksud 'olahraga malam' yang istrinya sebutkan barusan.

"Kalau yang itu memang tidak pernah terlewatkan." balasnya.

"Ya sudah. Jangan malam-malam. _Eomma_ tidak mau kau bangun kesiangan dan terlambat datang ke sekolah." Kyungsoo menatap putra sulungnya.

Jongsoo memberinya senyuman manis dan sebuah anggukan sebagai balasan.

Cup.

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan anak, Jongin tahu-tahu maju mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Akan kusisakan tenagaku untuk olahraga malam bersamamu. Sampai nanti." katanya.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Pria itu lari tunggang langgang mendahului Jongsoo yang cekikikan di belakang.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit lebih mereka saling rebut bola di lapangan cukup besar tak jauh dari letak sungai Han. Kawasan itu memang kerap ramai dipakai orang-orang yang sering melakukan _jogging,_ bersepeda atau sekedar berjalan-jalan santai. Tapi karena tadi sempat diguyur hujan, lapangan menjadi agak becek dan sepi.

"Aaaaah... _dad_ payah! Baru segini saja sudah menyerah!"

"Bukan menyerah. Tapi nafasku tidak kuat. Hahhhh...kau lanjutkan saja."

"Ck! Benar-benar sudah tua! Tadi semangat sekali mengajakku main basket. Sekarang malah tumbang duluan. Papa Hun saja belum berkeringat!"

Kris berdecak. Nafasnya sudah tersengal. Ia duduk diatas lapang yang basah bekas hujan, membuat celana yang ia kenakan bertambah kotor. Rambutnya juga sudah basah karena peluh. Kris benar-benar dibuat takluk melawan Zifan yang nyatanya memang bintang lapangan, padahal selama permainan berlangsung Kris tidak sendirian. Selama bertanding, ia dibantu Sehun, pria yang dulunya juga sempat menyandang pemain terbaik.

"Kau payah, _hyung_!" ledek Sehun.

Berbeda dengan Kris, keadaan Sehun sangat berkebalikan. Ia baru saja pulang dari kafe dan masih mengenakan setelan _cassual_ –kemeja, celana hitam dan pantofel. Tapi belum ada setitik pun noda keringat apalagi bercak tanah kotor menempel di tubuhnya.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan. Tapi biarkan aku ambil nafas dulu." kata Kris tak mau jadi bahan ejekan.

Sehun tertawa tapi toh ikut duduk juga di sebelahnya.

" _Dad,_ mau minum apa? Biar aku belikan." tawar Zifan.

" _Black soda drink!"_

" _YA!"_ anak itu berseru marah. "Mana bisa minum soda sehabis berolahraga?! Aku tidak mau _dad_ mati muda!"

Kris ikut tertawa bersama Sehun. Tangannya sudah terulur mengusak rambut pendek putra kebanggaannya ini.

"Aku belikan air mineral saja untuk kita bertiga. Siapkan fisikmu ketika aku kembali, _dad_!" seru Zifan sambil melangkah cepat menuju minimarket di seberang lapangan.

"Dia benar-benar berbeda denganmu, _hyung_. Melihat kau dan Zifan seperti melihat Jongin dan Jongsoo. Berwajah mirip, tapi berlainan sifat."

Kris tersenyum. "Zifan mewarisi sifat Zitao. Cerewet, kau tahu."

Sehun terkekeh dan mengangguk setuju. "Malam-malam begini kenapa tiba-tiba main basket? Apa kau sedang taruhan dengan Zifan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan anak untuk berjudi, Oh Sehun."

Lagi, Sehun terkekeh. "Lalu? Aku tahu kau kurang menyukai basket. Tidak seperti anakmu. Makanya aku agak kaget melihatmu di lapangan."

"Zifan." kata Kris pendek.

Kening Sehun berkerut tak mengerti. Kris menatapnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan. "Ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini. Zitao bilang, dia murung dan mengurung diri di kamar setelah pulang sekolah. Murung adalah kata paling jarang untuk Zifan. Kau tahu sendiri anakku itu nyaris sama hiperaktifnya dengan Park Chanyeol junior."

Bibir Sehun melengkungkan senyum tipis. Ia setuju kalau Yoochan adalah cerminan telak Chanyeol sang sahabat.

"Aku mengajaknya tanding basket karena mungkin saja Zifan mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Atau paling tidak, aku bisa membuat _mood_ nya membaik. Aku tak pernah melihatnya murung, Sehun."

"Remaja memang usia rawan, _hyung,_ dan masih perlu diawasi. Kita pernah muda, kan? Jadi kita tahu apa saja yang biasanya terjadi di usia mereka saat ini."

"Yah, apalagi kalau bukan masalah gadis-gadis di sekolah."

"Tepat." Sehun satu suara.

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama, mendadak teringat bagaimana euforia semasa remaja dulu saat masih mengalami cinta monyet ala anak sekolahan.

"Tapi Zitao bilang kalau Zifan belum memiliki pacar. Yang aku tahu, sejak kecil dia sudah bersaing dengan Yoochan dan Daemin untuk memperebutkan hati anakmu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Jadi kau pikir, Zifan murung karena Hana?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku sedang mencari celah agar Zifan mau bicara. Atau kau mau membuatnya lebih mudah?"

"Kau mau memintaku untuk bertanya langsung pada Hana?"

"Yah, semacam itu."

Sehun tertawa. " _Hyung,_ aku ini memang ayahnya. Tapi kalau urusan yang begini, aku tak mau ikut campur. Sudah kubilang, kita pernah muda, kan? Jadi biarkanlah anak-anak ini mengurusi urusannya masing-masing. Mereka sudah dewasa." katanya sambil menepuk pundak Kris.

"Jadi siapa yang anakmu sukai?"

Sehun berdecak dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan _keukeuh_ Kris barusan. Beruntung tak lama kemudian Zifan kembali. Ia memberikan satu botol air mineral pada dua ayah disana lalu ikut duduk diatas lapang basah beratapkan langit malam yang gelap tak berbintang.

"Luhan tahu kau kesini?" tanya Kris, beralih topik.

"Ya. Aku menghubunginya tadi. Bisa bahaya kalau aku tak minta ijin."

"Hahahaaa...kau benar! Sifat ibu-ibu ini semakin tua semakin menjadi. Selalu curiga! Aku bahkan harus mengatakan pada Zitao di kamar nomor berapa aku menginap kalau ada urusan diluar kota. Ck!"

" _Mom_ tak pernah tidur tenang kalau kau sedang keluar kota, _dad_. Sepertinya _dad_ perlu membuat catatan semacam _diary_ tentang apa saja yang _dad_ kerjakan, dan melaporkannya pada _mom._ "

Sehun tertawa dan mengajak Zifan untuk ber- _high five._ Duplikat Kris itu baru saja dihadiahi tatapan masam sang ayah atas ucapannya.

" _HYUNG!"_

Kris, Sehun –ditambah Zifan, menoleh kompak ke ujung lapangan. Ada sosok-sosok bayangan mendekat ke arah mereka. Karena penerangan yang minim, tiga orang itu perlu menyipitkan mata untuk melihat siapa yang barusan berseru.

"Jongin?" kata Kris ragu.

"Eeeey...apa aku segelap itu sampai tidak kelihatan?"

Sehun nyaris menyemburkan minumannya begitu sosok 'gelap' yang barusan bicara itu memang benar Jongin, adik ipar Kris. Ia datang bersama putranya, Jongsoo yang menyapa Zifan dengan menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi Zifan tak membalas. Tidak dengan tepukan, senyuman ataupun sepatah kata. Jongsoo bahkan masih belum sadar rahang Zifan tiba-tiba menegas.

"Kelihatannya aku datang disaat yang tepat. Kalian habis bertanding? Aku dan Jongsoo baru akan bermain. Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Jongin.

"Dua lawan dua, bagaimana?" tawar Sehun cepat. "Sepertinya pria tua ini butuh waktu istirahat tambahan. Benar, _hyung_?"

"Sialan kau!"

Jongin, Sehun dan Jongsoo tertawa sementara Zifan mendadak bungkam seribu basa.

"Kau denganku, jagoan. _Call_?"

Zifan baru tersenyum kecil saat menyetujui ucapan Sehun barusan. _"Call."_

"Oh, tidak, tidak! Kau denganku, Zifan. Aku perlu tahu sehebat apa kapten ini." Jongin menginterupsi. Ia menarik tangan Zifan dari sisi Sehun.

Jadi, dengan Kris bertindak sebagai wasit amatir, pertandingan pun dimulai. Keempat jago basket ini sama-sama beraksi lihai mengeluarkan kemampuan yang mereka punya. Cipratan bekas air hujan yang mengotori baju pun bukan halangan. Mereka bahkan kerap terpeleset dan berakhir jatuh tersungkur. Saking sengitnya, kemeja Sehun yang tadinya bersih sempurna, kini sudah berubah warna kusam. Pria tampan nan gagah itupun perlu membuka sepatu pantofelnya agar mudah berlari. Dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah larut dalam permainan dengan lengan kemeja dan celana dilipat serta kaki telanjang.

Di kubu kanan, Jongin bersama Zifan menyerang tak kalah lihai. Tapi karena kerja sama tim yang apik, tim Sehun berhasil mencetak angka pertama dan Jongsoo-lah dalangnya.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau angka perdana barusan itu menyulutkan emosi Zifan. Semua pasti mengira Zifan hanya ingin membalas ketertinggalan timnya karena anak itu tiba-tiba saja bermain serius. Sangat serius sampai Jongin tidak pernah diberi oper bola. Zifan mendrible sendirian menuju ring.

"Wu Zifan! Apa aku tidak kelihatan?!" Jongin memekik sebal. Sehun sudah tertawa dan membiarkan Jongsoo yang menangani Zifan.

"Makanya, jangan berdiri ditempat gelap, Jongin." ledek Kris.

Tawa puas Sehun kembali menggelegar ke udara. Ia dan Jongin sudah tidak saling kejar bola dan memilih untuk berdiri diam sambil berkacak pinggang, menyaksikan Jongsoo berusaha merebut bola dibawah ring. Dua menit memperhatikan, lama-lama keduanya justru keasikan menonton dan lupa kalau pertandingan itu adalah _two on two._

"Aku tak tahu kalau Zifan bisa seserius ini." kata Jongin.

"Memang tidak. Saat bermain denganku, Zifan tidak begini. Ini terlalu serius." balas Sehun.

Kris yang tadinya duduk santai pun ikut berdiri bergabung dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Lambat tapi pasti, ketiganya menangkap sinyal aneh dari cara bermain Zifan disana. Anak jangkung itu sudah berulang kali melempar bola, tapi tak satu pun masuk ke ring karena Jongsoo berhasil menghalau. Dan setiap itu pula Zifan akan menyikut bahu, perut atau mendorong Jongsoo sampai anak itu terjatuh.

Awalnya biasa, tapi lama kelamaan permainannya kasar seolah sengaja ingin 'menjatuhkan' Jongsoo.

DUAGH!

Dan kejadian tak inginkan pun terjadi. Jongsoo terhuyung saat Zifan melompak hendak melakukan _slam dunk_ dan sikunya mengenai mata kanan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan. Rasa nyeri membuat Jongsoo hilang konsentrasi.

" _THREE POINT!"_ Zifan berseru kencang.

Hanya ia yang tersenyum lebar di lapangan besar itu. Zifan bahkan tak peduli pada tatapan heran tiga pria dewasa ditengah lapang. Kris dan yang lain mengira Zifan akan membantu Jongsoo, tapi yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan.

Zifan melangkah cepat dengan nafas memburu lalu merunduk didepan Jongsoo yang mendongak. Putra sulung Kim Jongin itu hanya bisa terdiam ketika Zifan menarik kerah kaosnya dan berseru kencang. Zifan meledak, gagal menyembunyikan rasa sakit hati dan kecewanya.

"KALAU KAU MENGERTI KOMPETISI, IKUTLAH BERSAING SECARA SEHAT! JANGAN DATANG DARI BANGKU CADANGAN DAN MASUK KE TENGAH LAPANG LALU MENGGANGGU PERTANDINGAN!"

Jongsoo masih diam walau Zifan sudah berlalu tak menggubris seruan Kris, ayahnya.

" _Gwaencanha?_ Ada apa dengan Zifan? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Jongin datang bersama Sehun dan memeriksa lebam di mata kanan anaknya.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Sedikit salah paham saja, _appa._ "

"Soal apa? Bukankah pertandingan basket sudah berakhir?" tanya Sehun.

Jongsoo tak berani menjawab maupun menatap wajah ayah kekasihnya ini. Ia merasa para orang tua tak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi. Jongsoo hanya tak mau membuat Zifan dipandang buruk, toh kenyataannya memang apa yang ia katakan ada benarnya juga –kalau Jongsoo adalah orang diluar kompetisi dan malah yang memenangkan pertandingan.

Satu hal yang kini Jongsoo yakini. Ia sempat mengira kalau rasa suka Zifan pada Hana hanyalah rasa suka sebatas kagum, seperti apa yang dirasakan Yoochan dan Daemin. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Zifan memiliki perasaan sangat dalam seperti perasaannya pada Hana.

"Hanya masalah di tim sekolah." Jongsoo menjawab lalu membungkuk.

Anak itu melangkah ke sisi lapang untuk mengambil dua bola basket yang tercecar. Satu miliknya dan satu lagi milik Zifan.

"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka." kata Jongin.

"Kris _hyung_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ada yang aneh dengan Zifan."

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tapi kurasa aku akan mencari tahu."

.

.

Hidungnya bergerak mengendus-ngendus kerah kemeja sampai bagian leher belakang suaminya sendiri. Sehun seperti tengah dicurigai sebagai bandar obat-obatan terlarang.

"Sudah? Puas? Tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Benar, kau habis main basket bersama Kris _oppa_?"

"Ck! Luhaaaan..."

"Hanya memastikan."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir suami tampanmu ini akan berpaling. Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa memuaskanku hanyalah kau."

Plak!

"Ssssh! Nanti Hana dengar."

Sehun tertawa mesum lalu meraih pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangannya. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Luhan bisa dengan jelas menghirup wangi parfum bercampur keringat dari lelakinya ini. Ia bahkan bisa melihat noda bekas cipratan air di ujung hidung mancungnya.

Sehun tak tahu kalau Luhan sangat menyukai penampilannya yang berantakan begini. Kemeja basah, kotor, tubuh berkeringat, dan wajah lelah, justru lebih terlihat maskulin baginya. Sangat lelaki!

"Lu."

"Hm?"

"Cium aku."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, menyadari sifat manja sang suami sedang keluar. "Menunduklah." pintanya.

Tanpa buang waktu, Sehun segera menundukkan kepala, memejamkan mata dan merapatkan pelukannya. Ketika itu pula Luhan menciumnya. Tepat di bibir Sehun yang perlahan membuka, mendominasi aksi intim mereka dengan lihai hingga berhasil membuat Luhan melemas.

"Hun-ah."

Sehun melepas tautan dan menatap mata sendu Luhan.

"Hana belum tidur dan kita masih didepan pintu." katanya.

Tapi Sehun sudah ditutupi nafsu. Bersentuhan dengan Luhan selalu membuatnya lupa diri, lupa masalah dan lupa tempat. Ayah satu anak ini kembali melumat dalam bibir ranum istrinya tanpa jeda dan membuat Luhan tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Keduanya sama-sama terlarut sampai-

"Oh!"

-pekik kaget seseorang dari arah belakang memutus pagutan itu.

"Ma-maaf, _appa._ " Hana menunduk malu. Pipinya bahkan jauh lebih merah dari pipi Luhan.

Gadis enam belas tahun itu meremas ujung jaket tebalnya tanpa mau menatap mata sang ayah.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Sehun curiga.

Hana masih menunduk, sebuah tindakan yang malah memperkuat kecurigaan Sehun.

"Kemana?"

Luhan memberi Sehun tatapan peringatan karena nada bicaranya barusan terdengar ketus.

"Hana? _Appa_ bertanya." kata Luhan lembut.

"Ke...ke rumah...ke rumah Insoo _eonni._ "

"Mau apa kesana?"

"Insoo _eonni_ bilang, Jongsoo _oppa..._ Jongsoo _oppa_ cedera. Aku cuma ingin menengok-"

"Memang tidak bisa besok? Bukannya besok kalian bertemu?"

"Sehun." Luhan berdesis.

"Jongsoo baik-baik saja. Matanya memang agak lebam karena Zifan tidak sengaja menyikutnya waktu main basket. Itu hal biasa. Jadi kembalilah ke kamar dan segeralah tidur. Ini sudah malam, sayang." nada bicara Sehun melunak.

Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hana sekali lalu mengelus pipinya.

Tak bisa membantah, Hana putar balik menuju kamarnya dengan wajah agak muram.

"Jongsoo ikut bermain dengan kalian?"

"Ya. Dia dan Jongin datang."

"Apa Jongsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

Luhan merengut bingung.

"Ada sesuatu dengan anak-anak. Dan sepertinya bukan hal yang baik." Sehun berucap pelan. "Aku berencana untuk mencari tahu sebelum semuanya berubah semakin buruk."

"Sehun-ah, jangan terlalu ikut campur. Kau tahu kan usia mereka-"

"Iya, sayang, aku tahu. Kubilang kan aku ingin mencari tahu, bukan ingin ikut campur."

"Memang apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sehun tersenyum sekilas sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Luhan yang mendongak. "Kau tahu sistem kerja _paparazzi_?" tanyanya.

Mata Luhan melebar. "Kau mau membuntuti mereka?"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendengus pelan. Ia masih belum menjawab dan hanya menikmati aroma feminin Luhan yang menguar kuat.

"Sehun?"

"Cium aku."

"CK!"

"Cium aku, sayang."

Cup.

Luhan mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Itu bukan ciuman." kata Sehun. Mata elangnya menatap tegas manik kembar si rusa. "Cium aku atau mandikan aku. Pilih mana?"

Raut wajah Luhan yang tadinya kesal, berubah seketika. Ia tertawa tanpa suara dan langsung dihadiahi Sehun kecupan di leher. Menyiasati agar suaminya tak bergerak jauh –mereka belum beranjak dari pintu masuk apartemen– Luhan buru-buru menjatuhkan ciuman basahnya ke bibir Sehun. Mengajaknya kembali berpagutan seperti awal, saat Hana belum datang menginterupsi.

Kali ini Sehun bahkan sudah melakukan serangan lebih dulu. Tangannya bergerilya ke bagian depan gaun tidur Luhan, memijat lembut satu gundukan kembar yang masih terasa kencang bagi wanita usia empat puluhan seperti Luhan. Lenguhannya teredam oleh bibir Sehun. Luhan didorong semakin terpojok ke dinding.

Terbuai nafsu, pada akhirnya ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau. Kalau Luhan membuat Sehun lupa diri, maka Sehun membuat Luhan memasrahkan diri. Wanita itu bahkan sudah tak peduli pada jawaban dari pertanyaannya saat lengan kokoh Sehun membopongnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dalam hitungan detik, keduanya sudah berakhir polos. Mata Luhan hanya terpaku pada tubuh atletis Sehun yang makin kesini makin menjadi. Satu minggu sekali, lelaki itu memang pergi ke _gym_ bersama para ayah. Bukan hanya untuk penampilan, tapi juga untuk stamina mereka di ranjang yang memang terbukti memuaskan –setidaknya itulah yang Luhan dengar dari para istri jika mereka sedang kumpul bersama.

Dan nyatanya memang itu juga yang selalu ia rasakan. Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang Luhan tagih malam ini dari Sehun adalah, "Ayo lakukan lagi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Bagaimana?

Sebel, kecewa, bingung?

Mian, karena kopelnya banyak, di chapter awal ini saya ga bisa munculin mereka sekaligus.

Tapi EXO Offical Couple pasti ada kok, nanti disesuaikan dengan alur.

Readernim, saya ga bisa maksain imajinasi reader sekalian untuk bisa membayangkan seperti apa anak-anak EXO versi remaja karena tokoh mereka emang fiksi.

Jadi maafkan kalo karakter mereka ga ngefeel kaya anak-anak EXO di FF saya yg lain.

Ini ff EXO dan disini saya tetep buat EXO jadi pemegang cerita (bukan anak-anaknya).

Siapapun yang kurang suka, boleh mundur hohoo kasian kalo sampe cape-cape baca dan ngebash ;)

Last, MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK READERS SETIA JUST MARRIED ATAS SUARA DAN IJINNYA FF INI BOLEH DILANJUTKAN!

TENGKYUUUU!

Ada apa-apa, monggo di PM~


	2. Suspicious

**Trilogy from "When the Coffee Meet the Bubble – Just Married" fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALL ABOUT US**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~ Suspicious ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tengah bersantai di ranjangnya. Beberapa menit lalu, ibu dua anak ini baru saja selesai mengompresi wajah Jongsoo yang lebam. Tak seperti Jongin dan Insoo, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merendengi putra sulungnya itu untuk bercerita jujur. Ia tahu, akan ada waktunya anak-anak mereka merahasiakan sesuatu dan akan ada waktunya pula mereka datang menceritakan masalahnya sendiri.

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran! Sejak kecil mereka tidak pernah berkelahi!" _keukeuh_ Jongin.

"Pernah. Hanya saja, sekarang persoalannya berbeda. Mereka sudah besar, Jongin."

"Tuh, kan. Kau juga mencurigai mereka, kan? Pasti ada sesuatu diantara anak-anak!"

Kyungsoo mendesah sabar. Ia dan Jongin masih berdiskusi soal insiden Jongsoo dan Zifan yang sempat Jongin ceritakan.

"Apa ini soal wanita?"

"Ck! Mereka masih remaja. Tahu apa soal wanita?" bantah Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin ini memang soal wanita. Soal cinta!"

Tawa merdu Kyungsoo berderai. Ia bahkan merunduk sampai batas hidungnya mengenai kening Jongin. Suaminya itu memang tengah rebahan diatas paha sang istri.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng singkat lalu kembali bersandar ke kepala ranjang. Jemarinya masih setia menyisir rambut pendek Jongin.

"Aku hanya merasa geli. Tak kusangka kita sudah sampai tahap debat soal cinta untuk anak-anak itu. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka rebutan botol susu dan mainan. Sekarang...kau bahkan mengira mereka rebutan wanita." Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu. "Aku masih sering menganggap Jongsoo dan Insoo itu bayi kecilku, Jongin."

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu hanya terdiam menyelami tatap lurus mata bulat istrinya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang mengenang momen pertamanya sebagai ibu.

"Mereka akan tetap jadi bayi kecil kita, Soo." lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo meneteskan sebulir air mata tapi tetap dengan senyum yang mengembang. Sadar istrinya mulai menangis, Jongin langsung sigap duduk dan memeluknya erat. Dia tidak berucap apa-apa. Hanya dengan beberapa kali usapan sayang di punggung saja, Kyungsoo sudah kembali tenang dan Jongin bisa langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Semakin tua, kau semakin romantis." kata Kyungsoo.

"Karena semakin tua, aku semakin tampan. Dan karena semakin tampan, semakin banyak godaan wanita-wanita muda di-"

"Kim Jongin."

Pria itu tertawa. Senang melihat raut menggemaskan Kyungsoo jika sedang marah.

"Bergurau, sayang." katanya sambil membelitkan kedua lengan ke perut Kyungsoo dan membawanya berbaring.

Diperlakukan begitu, Kyungsoo jelas mengurungkan niat untuk marah. Ia malah tengah ikut cekikikan bersama sang suami yang mulai menjatuhi lehernya dengan kecupan kecil.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tapi kemesraan itu harus terhenti. Tiga ketukan di pintu kamar barusan secara otomatis mengubah raut wajah bahagia Jongin menjadi masam.

" _Eomma, boleh aku masuk?"_ sahut suara Insoo dari luar.

"Ck! Dia tahu _timing_ yang tepat, ya?"

Saat Kyungsoo masih tertawa geli, Jongin lantas bangkit untuk membukakan pintu kamar.

"Hm?" gumamnya saat bertemu wajah cantik putrinya.

" _Eomma_ sudah tidur? Aku tidak mengganggunya, kan? Aku kesulitan menjawab soal ini, _appa_." Insoo memamerkan lembaran buku matematikanya.

Kening Jongin berkerut. Setahunya, kedua anaknya itu mewarisi kecerdasan akademik Kyungsoo dan jarang sekali sampai harus bertanya pada ibu mereka soal pelajaran.

"Jongsoo sudah tidur. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya. Kasihan. Dia pasti masih kesakitan karena memar di wajahnya itu." kata Insoo lagi, seolah tahu sang ayah akan menyuruhnya demikian.

" _Eomma_ mu ada didalam. Kalau sudah selesai, segera tidur atau nanti kau terlambat."

Insoo melengkungkan senyum manis, lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kiri ayahnya dan masuk ke kamar. Ia duduk didekat kaki Kyungsoo yang masih berselonjoran di ranjang.

"Jangan lama-lama!" seru Jongin.

Anak gadisnya itu hanya membalas dengan satu jempol tangan ke udara. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar menutup, ia lantas menyimpan bukunya diujung ranjang dan mulai duduk mendekati sang ibu dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Biar _eomma_ tebak. Ini bukan soal kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan matematika, kan?"

Insoo menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kau ceritakan pada _eomma,_ kan?" tebak Kyungsoo lagi.

Anak gadisnya itu mengulum bibir, menunduk lalu mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum paham. Ia lantas merangkul Insoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu. Insoo masih terdiam dibelai penuh perhatian begitu. Mungkin karena malu tebakan sang ibu tepat sasaran bahkan sebelum ia berbicara.

"Ceritakan. Apa ini soal Jongsoo? _Eomma_ tahu ada yang sedang terjadi dengan kalian."

"Bukan soal Jongsoo saja, _eomma._ Tapi semuanya."

"Ceritakan." pinta Kyungsoo lembut. " _Eomma_ akan mendengar."

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi kalau aku ceritakan semua, waktunya tidak cukup. _Appa_ pasti marah aku lama-lama disini."

"Jangan dengarkan ayahmu. Paling-paling nanti dia tertidur di ruang TV."

Insoo tertawa sebentar. "Tapi _eomma_ janji ya tidak akan cerita pada _appa_?"

" _Wae?"_

" _Appa_ itu selalu ingin tahu!"

"Dia kan _appa_ -mu. Wajar bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi tidak sekarang, _eomma._ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum paham dan mengangguk pelan. " _Eomma_ janji. _Appa_ tidak akan tahu cerita kita."

Nampak Insoo puas dengan janji ibunya barusan. Ia langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo sebelum melontarkan ucapan yang membuat wajah ibunya keheranan.

"Ceritakan soal masa kecil _eomma._ "

" _Ne?"_

"Ayo _._ Aku ingin dengar. Kata Baekhyun _eomma, eomma_ dan _appa_ itu selalu bertengkar sejak kecil. Katanya, _appa_ juga sering ganti-ganti pacar. Tapi kenapa kalian menikah? Kenapa _eomma_ mau dengan _appa_?"

Refleks, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Rupanya sang sahabat Baekhyun memang masih menyimpan sifat cerewetnya seperti dulu.

"Kenapa malah minta diceritakan soal _eomma_? Kita kan akan membahas soal-"

"Ayolah, _eommaaaa..._ "

Anak perempuan memang selalu ahli soal _aegyo._ Dan Kyungsoo termasuk ibu yang lemah menghadapi sikap manja putrinya ini.

"Karena _appa_ -mu tampan." jawab Kyungsoo setengah jujur.

"Ih, _eomma_ ini _._ Aku serius."

" _Eomma_ juga serius. Memangnya _appa_ -mutidak tampan?"

Insoo malah mengulum senyum. "Jongsoo itu mirip dengan _appa._ Dan banyak teman-teman perempuan di sekolah yang bilang Jongsoo itu tampan. Jadi yah, bisa dibilang _appa_ juga tampan." akunya.

"Oh ya? Sebanyak apa teman-temanmu itu? Apa Jongsoo sudah punya pacar?" pancing Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin. Aku juga tidak yakin, karena sepertinya...cerita mereka tidak semulus cerita _eomma_ dan _appa_." Insoo menjawab dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah tak sadar.

Tapi disitulah Kyungsoo melihat peluang informasi.

"Mereka? Maksudmu...Jongsoo dan... salah satu temanmu? Mereka pacaran?"

Insoo mendongak. "Apa waktu itu _eomma_ tidak takut merusak persahabatan dengan _appa_?" tanyanya.

Mata bulat itu tak berkedip. Jadi benar, memang ada yang 'terjadi' pada anak-anak remaja itu. Dan kalau dugaan Kyungsoo tidak salah, anak-anak ini sudah terlibat cinta satu sama lain. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo mengetahui betul kekhawatiran putra dan putrinya karena ia memang mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Jongin, yang kini sudah menjadi suami sahnya.

"Cinta tidak akan merusak apapun, sayang." hanya itu jawaban yang terpikirkan.

"Termasuk ketika _eomma_ tahu kalau bukan hanya _appa_ yang mencintai _eomma_?! Kalau ada sahabat _eomma_ yang juga cinta dengan _eomma_?!"

Kyungsoo diam. Suara Insoo yang naik satu oktaf itu membuatnya berpikir cepat. "Ooh... jadi ada orang lain yang mencintai gadis yang juga Jongsoo cintai? Begitu?"

Insoo seperti berhenti bernafas. "Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu! Ini kan perumpamaan!" sanggahnya.

"Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan masalah Jongsoo? Berarti kau sedang mengumpamakan saudaramu, kan?"

" _Eommaaa.."_

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bantahan atau rengekan apapun kini tidak akan berpengaruh pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa? Bilang saja. _Eomma_ tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian."

Insoo diam sebentar dan terlihat ragu sambil memilin jari-jari tangannya.

"Siapa perempuan yang beruntung itu? Hm?"

"Itu..."

"Siapa?"

"Diaaa..."

BRUGH!

Dua wanita itu sama-sama berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara benda berdebum jatuh dari arah pintu kamar.

"Aw!"

" _APPA!"_ pekik Insoo.

Jongin, si benda yang jatuh berdebum barusan itu hanya tertawa tanpa dosa sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang nyeri.

" _Appa_ menguping, ya?!" tanya Insoo.

Tapi belum juga dijawab, gadis itu sudah kepalang marah dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi _quality time_ nya.

"Aku tidak jadi cerita. Selamat malam, _eomma_." ketusnya sambil bangkit memeluk buku matematika.

Sampai di pintu, Insoo sempat melirik tajam pada sang ayah baru kemudian menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat. Karena tak punya alasan pembelaan, Jongin jelas hanya bisa diam memperhatikan putrinya pergi.

"Kau merusak rencanaku." desis Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di belakang.

Suaminya itu menoleh. Tapi wajah yang tadinya dihiasi cengiran rasa bersalah, justru berubah serius tiba-tiba. "Aku benar, kan? Ada sesuatu dengan anak-anak."

"Kalau memang ada sesuatu, lantas kenapa? Biarkanlah. Toh sudah usia mereka."

"Tidak. Ini harus dirapatkan dengan yang lain." kata Jongin.

"Hhhhh..." Kyungsoo malah melenguh panjang. Bola mata bulatnya memutar malas saat ia berkata pasrah, "Terserah."

.

.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk terjaga, tapi sepasang mata elang itu memang sudah membuka tegas setelah ponselnya berdering. Isi pesannya hanya dari satu nama. Jongin. Yang intinya ingin mengajak Sehun dan para ayah bertemu di kafe siang nanti. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Sehun tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan.

"Siapa?"

Seraknya suara barusan membuat Sehun menoleh cepat. Jelas itu Luhan, istrinya yang bertanya dengan mata terpejam tanda kantuknya masih bersarang. Lengan kurusnya tak bergeming dari atas perut semi berotot Sehun yang tertutupi selimut.

"Jongin. Dia mengajakku bertemu di kafe."

" _Jinjja_? Bukan perempuan lain?"

Sehun spontan tertawa. Nada bicara Luhan yang masih dalam mode kantuk itu sangat lucu. Istrinya itu bahkan tidak membuka mata atau menggerakkan bibirnya secara normal.

"Kalau masih mengantuk, tidak usah menuduh dulu sayang." bisik Sehun.

"Mmmm..." gumam Luhan manja. Wajahnya masuk ke ceruk leher sang suami.

"Kenapa kau curiga begitu?" tanya Sehun.

Mengambil nafas sebentar, Luhan menjawab masih dengan nada malas dan suara serak. "Karena untuk ukuran pria empat puluhan, kau terlalu tampan."

Lagi, Sehun terkikik. Tapi kali ini sambil membelitkan kaki dan tangan ke tubuh mungil Luhan, mengunci tubuh itu erat-erat.

"Kalau saja tidak kelelahan begini, kau pasti sudah kuserang lagi."

Mendengar ancaman barusan, Luhan tahu-tahu melesakkan wajahnya semakin dalam dan tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia tidak mau membangunkan gairah pagi suaminya ini karena semalam mereka memang habis melakukan ritual suami istri dalam tempo cukup panjang. Luhan jelas masih merasa lelah luar biasa.

Beruntung mereka tertidur dengan pakaian lengkap. Jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir akan mendapat serang dadakan.

Nafas Luhan sudah kembali teratur. Ia tertidur lagi dalam dekapan Sehun. Tapi baru saja Sehun mencoba menyusul, suara berisik mencurigakan dari arah luar mengganggu konsentrasinya. Bahkan Luhan pun langsung membuka mata.

"Pencuri?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar pencuri didalam apartemen?" Sehun keheranan.

Walau merasa aneh, tapi lelaki itu tetap bangkit dengan Luhan mengekor di belakang. Ini jam empat pagi, setahunya di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal tidak pernah ada kasus pencurian. Selama ini juga aman-aman saja.

Keluar dari kamar, suara berisik itu terdengar lebih jelas. Mirip seperti suara seseorang tengah mencari sesuatu dari dalam laci, mengaduk-aduk isinya. Sehun terus berjalan di ruangan gelap gulita tanpa mau menyalakan lampu.

Tapi bukannya melangkahkan kaki ke arah dapur sebagai tempat suara itu berasal, ia malah memilih untuk melangkah ke arah kamar Hana, mengamankan putri semata wayangnya terlebih dulu. Sambil terus melangkah hati-hati, Sehun menggenggam satu tangan Luhan yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

Ia memutar knop pintu kamar Hana, membiarkan Luhan masuk lebih dulu. Tapi begitu saklar lampu dinyalakan, keduanya terpaku melihat ranjang Hana yang kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda anak itu ada disana.

"Hana. Hana! HANA!" Luhan kalut tiba-tiba.

Mau tak mau, memori buruk tentang penculikan Joonyi dulu kembali ke ingatannya. Ibu satu anak ini lantas melangkah gusar lurus mengarah ke arah dapur dimana baru saja terdengar bunyi benda pecah jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun menyusul cepat. Tapi tak seperti Luhan, ia sempat kesulitan melangkah dalam cahaya minim seperti itu.

"AKH!"

"Lu!"

Luhan berhenti terlalu mendadak setelah memekik nyaring dan membuat Sehun menabrak punggungnya. Mereka sudah sampai di dapur, tempat suara berisik itu berasal sekaligus tempat dimana Hana tengah berdiri mematung dengan wajah kaget.

"Oh, _eomma_! Kaki _eomma..._ " gadis itu menunjuk lantai dengan panik.

Ini satu-satunya ruangan yang terang. Itu sebabnya Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat darah segar mengalir dari telapak kaki Luhan yang baru saja menginjak pecahan beling. Pecahan dari gelas yang mungkin tidak sengaja Hana jatuhkan itu menancap disana. Meninggalkan luka sobek cukup dalam dan lebar. Dalam waktu singkat saja wajah Luhan sudah terlihat pias menahan nyeri.

"Bawakan air hangat dan perban." pinta Sehun cepat sebelum membopong Luhan ke sofa.

Tak sampai satu menit, Hana datang dengan semangkuk air hangat, perban juga beberapa obat-obatan lain yang langsung Sehun pakai untuk mengobati luka Luhan. Gerakannya tenang tapi cekatan.

" _Eomma..._ maaf." lirih Hana cemas.

Luhan menoleh menahan desisannya. Ia tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala dan meraih Hana untuk mendekat. "Kau sudah membuat _eomma_ ketakutan. Untunglah tidak ada apa-apa." katanya.

Hana mungkin bingung, tak mengerti ketakutan yang ibunya maksud. Tapi ia tak bertanya dan memilih untuk membalas pelukan sang ibu.

"Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun yang masih serius membelitkan perban menjawab lugas. "Tidak. Tak perlu dijahit, tapi kau akan kesulitan berjalan untuk sementara."

Mendengar jawaban barusan justru membuat Hana semakin bersalah. Gadis manis itu terus saja mengulang kata maaf dalam suara pelan, dan berulang kali pula Luhan menenangkannya.

"Jadi..." nada tegas Sehun menghentikan bisikan Hana seketika. Ia sudah mengambil posisi duduk tepat disamping putrinya. "...apa yang sedang anak gadisku lakukan di pagi buta begini, hm? Sampai membuat _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya mengira ada pencuri masuk."

" _Mian, appa."_

"Bukan _mian,_ sayang. Tapi jawab _appa_." pinta Sehun lembut.

Hana lantas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan dan menunduk dalam-dalam ketika memamerkan sesuatu dari balik genggamannya. Begitu hati-hati seolah malu untuk mengakui. Sebuah benda berbentuk _tub_ kecil berwarna putih tersaji disana.

"Krim untuk luka memar?!" tanya Sehun.

Hana mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau terluka? Dimana? Ada yang memar? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

" _Appaaa..._ " rengekan Hana menghentikan aksi panik sang ayah. "Ini untuk Jongsoo _oppa_."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Siapa?"

"Jongsoo _oppa._ "

"Siapa?!"

Hana tidak mengulang jawabannya lagi dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajah ke pelukan Luhan yang sudah tersenyum diam-diam.

"Bangun di pagi buta, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri dan memecahkan gelas untuk mencari krim ini? Krim memar untuk Jongsoo? Kim Jongsoo kakaknya Kim Insoo? Anak kembar Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo itu? Han- Aaaw!" Sehun meringis nyeri karena baru saja Luhan mencubit perutnya sambil menatap penuh peringatan.

"DI-AM." Luhan membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Tapi hal itu malah membuat senyumnya semakin melebar.

Sehun pun jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Mungkin sama-sama sadar kalau putri semata wayang mereka baru saja mengakui satu hal –kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan beruntungnya, Sehun tak perlu lagi menduga-duga siapa pria pilihan anak gadisnya itu. Hana memang sudah memilih.

Yang akan ia lakukan sekarang adalah mendengarkan isi 'rapat' Jongin siang nanti.

.

.

"Zifan tidak masuk sekolah. Pagi tadi dia bilang kepalanya pusing dan meminta Zitao untuk menghubungi wali kelasnya." Kris berucap datar.

Keempat pasang mata didepannya menatap heran. Dari kelima orang disana, wajahnyalah yang terlihat paling gusar.

"Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam." timpal Jongin.

"Kejadian semalam? Kejadian apa?" Chanyeol dan Jongdae bertanya kompak.

Saat Kris terlihat tidak ingin menjawab, Sehun akhirnya buka suara. "Zifan agak bertindak kasar semalam. Ia menyikut Jongsoo waktu kami tanding basket."

Chanyeol dan Jongdae hanya membuka mulut tanpa berucap apa-apa.

Kafe tak terlalu ramai. Rapat yang diadakan Jongin di jam makan siang ini baru berlangsung sepuluh menit. Mereka berkumpul di meja bar yang biasa, dekat mesin kasir dengan kondisi minus Junmyeon yang absen karena harus bertugas.

"Apa Jongsoo baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris.

"Tak perlu cemas, _hyung_. Memar sedikit untuk atlet basket itu hal biasa. Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu dengan anak-anak."

Tak ada yang menimpali ucapan Jongin. Termasuk Sehun. Ia juga tidak berniat membocorkan 'pengakuan' Hana semalam. Biarlah para ayah ini dibuat bingung dan terus berspekulasi untuk sementara. Toh Sehun juga belum yakin soal dugaannya dan ia merasa tertarik untuk mencari tahu soal informasi lain.

"Tapi Daemin tidak bertingkah aneh. Pulang sekolah kemarin, dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadi _oppa_ yang baik untuk Hana. Kurasa Daemin sudah menyerah pada anakmu." katanya pada Sehun. "Atau mungkin..dia sudah menemukan gadis lain yang dia sukai."

"Yoochan juga begitu. Malah setelah pulang menemani Insoo, dia terlihat ceria-ceria saja."

"Tuh, kan! Benar dugaanku! Ada sesuatu dengan mereka!"

"Ck! Kim Jongin. Dari tadi kau berkata 'ada sesuatu' terus. Coba katakan sesuatu itu apa!" pinta Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Kalau aku tahu, pasti sudah kukatakan _hyung_! Itulah yang harus kita cari tahu!"

"Mencari tahu apa?"

Lima kepala di meja bar itu menoleh kompak pada suara lembut barusan.

"Kim Joonyi!" Jongin berseru kencang.

Joonyi, gadis berlesung pipi persis seperti ibunya itu hanya mengernyit heran. Ia baru saja datang dan terlihat penasaran melihat para ayah berkumpul serius tak jauh dari meja pesan.

"Kau sendirian? Kemana pria Jepang-mu itu?" goda Chanyeol.

"Yuta masih ada kelas. Sedang apa tuan-tuan berkumpul disini? Kalau boleh kutebak, sepertinya ada masalah serius." Joonyi menopang dagu diatas meja bar.

"Yah, benar! Kim Joonyi! Kau datang disaat yang tepat. Kaulah yang kami butuhkan!" kata Jongin lagi.

Wajah Joonyi semakin menyiratkan kebingungan. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut cerah Jongin. Ia seperti baru menemukan harta karun yang lama dicari, dan kedatangan Joonyi seolah menjadi titik terang dari kebuntuan akalnya. Jongin menyapu tatapannya pada yang lain, yang nampaknya juga memiliki pemahaman serupa.

"Aku setuju. Kupikir Joonyi bisa membantuku soal Zifan, karena anak itu sama sekali tak mau terbuka padaku. Rayuan Zitao pun tidak mempan." Kris melenguh pendek.

"Yeah...Joonyi memang yang paling dekat dengan mereka, bukan? Aku rasa kita bisa mencari tahu lewat campur tangannya." kata Chanyeol.

Jongin menjetikkan jarinya. "Yang lain bagaimana?" ia menatap Jongdae dan Sehun.

"Jujur saja aku benar-benar tak paham. Jadi aku ikut."

"Kau?" Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang tersisa.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum sedikit dengan gelengan kepala kecil.

"Tak mau bergabung?!"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia malah mencondongkan badan dari balik meja bar dan menatap lekat ke arah Joonyi. Semakin dewasa, putri pertama pasangan Yixing dan Junmyeon ini terlihat semakin cantik. Keanggunannya yang mirip dengan wajah sang ibu pun semakin tercetak jelas.

"Joonyi-ya.." mulai Sehun. ".. _appa_ minta bantuanmu."

Jongin memekik puas tanpa suara. Semua orang sekarang ikut dengan idenya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti." sanggah Jooyi. "Bantuan seperti apa yang-" tapi ia terpaksa menahan pertanyaannya ketika Jongin secara rusuh dan sangat tiba-tiba menariknya masuk ke balik meja bar. Memaksanya ikut berjongkok, bersembunyi dari pandangan.

Sehun, Chanyeol, bahkan Kris dan Jongdae yang tadi duduk tenang pun sudah lebih dulu bergabung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?!" tuntut Joonyi kesal.

"Sssstt!" Jongin berdesis pelan.

Alhasil, Joonyi pun mau tak mau hanya ikut diam. Ia harus bersembunyi dari apa dan kenapa ia harus bersembunyi, adalah dua pertanyaan yang harus Joonyi simpan.

Tapi itu tak lama. Karena ketika para ayah mulai terdiam dengan mimik muka serius, gadis itu tahu alasannya.

" _Teh hangat saja cukup."_

" _Noona yakin? Bibir noona pucat sekali! Ku panggilkan ayahku saja, ya? Mungkin appa tahu-"_

" _Yoochan-ah...cepaaaat..."_

Raut wajah Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah yang paling terlihat keheranan. Pasalnya, yang mereka dengar barusan adalah percakapan kedua anak mereka masing-masing dengan suara Insoo yang merintih kesakitan dan Yoochan yang sedikit terdengar panik.

Derap langkah terburu-buru membuat Joonyi dan kelima ayah itu semakin merapatkan diri ke meja bar seolah ingin menyatu dengan dinding kayunya. Disini, Joonyi mendadak ingin menahan tawa. Ia baru saja melihat ekspresi tersiksa di wajah Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang kentara sekali menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Keempat ayah itu punya tinggi diatas rata-rata, dan tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang sangatlah sempit, tidak cocok dengan tubuh jangkung mereka yang kini terlipat. Jelas kaki panjang dari masing-masing orang akan tertekuk tak nyaman. Hanya Jongdae yang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan posisinya.

"Apa ayahku ada?" tanya suara Yoochan dari atas.

Penjaga mesin kasir itu sudah diberi kode sebelumnya, jadi ia menjawab dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepala singkat. " _Sajangnim_ baru saja pergi keluar."

Terdengar desah frustasi Yoochan. "Aku minta teh hangat saja satu. Segera, ya!"

"Kakiku kraaaaam!" Chanyeol berdesis kencang saat yakin Yoochan sudah menjauh.

Joonyi dan Jongdae tertawa tanpa suara.

Jangan tanya soal Kris. Dia yang paling tinggi, jelas dialah yang paling tersiksa. Sekarang di pelipisnya saja sudah ditumbuhi bulir-bulir keringat.

"Resiko punya kaki panjang!" ledek Jongdae.

"Ada apa dengan Insoo?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa sekarang aku paham kenapa aku dibutuhkan." Joonyi akhirnya tak tahan. Ia bersiap bangkit sambil berdecak sebal. "Tetap disini dan jangan bergerak. Aku akan mencari tahu." tegasnya, yang malah membuat wajah Kris kian terlihat masam. Si jangkung itu harus bersabar lagi dengan posisinya.

Sebelum keluar dari persembunyian, Joonyi perlu melihat situasi terlebih dahulu. Beruntung posisi jalan keluar dari meja bar itu searah dengan toilet berada. Jadi ia punya alasan kuat akan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sakit sekali ya, _noona_? Kita pulang saja, ya? Biar _noona_ diobati Kyungsoo _eomma_."

Joonyi mendengar suara Yoochan penuh perhatian. Anak Park Chanyeol itu bahkan tengah mengusap punggung tangan Insoo diatas meja. Keduanya duduk berdampingan.

"Aku tidak kuat berdiri. Makanya aku minta dibawa kemari." bisik Insoo dengan nafas tersengal.

"Tapi _noona_ -"

"Masalah bulananmu lagi, ya?"

Yoochan berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh dan membulatkan mulut ketika melihat Joonyi ada disampingnya. _"Noona!"_ serunya sambil melepaskan usapan tangan.

Joonyi hanya tersenyum ramah lalu duduk didepan Insoo. "Jangan panik. Ini masalah wanita. Kau sudah pesankan dia teh hangat?"

Yoochan mengangguk, tapi dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. Joonyi yang paham segera memberikan penjelasan ala kadarnya.

"Tamu bulanan. Ada beberapa wanita yang sering mengeluh nyeri di hari pertama mereka. Seperti yang Insoo alami sekarang. Ini wajar."

Mata Yoochan melebar. "Kenapa _noona_ tidak bilang? Aku sudah khawatir _noona_ terkena penyakit macam-macam, tahu!" ia bersungut sebal sambil menatap Insoo yang menunduk. Gadis itu masih berdesis dengan satu tangan menahan perut.

"Karena tidak semua perempuan mau berterus terang soal ini pada lelaki, terutama pada kekasih mereka, Yoochan-ah. Ini kan termasuk privasi."

"Iya, tapi kan kalau- eh? Apa tadi? _Noona_ bilang...kekasih? Aku? Tapi aku bukan kekasih Insoo _noona_!"

Tak ada sanggahan apa-apa dari Joonyi. Ia cukup diam, menatap tegas tepat ke mata Yoochan yang kelabakan dan tersenyum simpul ketika Insoo tahu-tahu bersandar manja dengan tubuh melemas ke bahu Yoochan.

Otomatis hal itu membuat wajah putra Park Chanyeol ini mendadak terlihat tegang.

" _Noo-noona.._ Insoo _noona.._ ja-jangan begini.. nanti _appa_ -"

"Chanyeol _appa_ dan Sehun _appa_ sedang ada perlu keluar. Minseok _eomma_ mengurus kafe yang satunya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Kau tak perlu khawatir akan terbongkar. Dan aku, aku tak akan bilang-bilang." goda Joonyi, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Teh pesanan Yoochan datang dan malah membuat anak lelaki itu semakin terlihat cemas.

" _Ahjussi.."_ katanya pada sang pelayan. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun soal ini pada ayahku, ya?" pintanya memelas sambil memberi kode dengan menunjuk ke puncak kepala Insoo di bahunya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk cepat. Tahu kalau tugas dari Yoochan adalah hal percuma karena sang ayah saat ini justru sedang mengawasi tingkahnya dari balik meja. Dia juga pasti mendengar semua pengakuan sang anak.

"Kalian membolos? Ini kan belum jam pulang sekolah."

"Aku diminta Jongsoo _hyung_ mengantar Insoo _noona_ pulang. Katanya Insoo _noona_ tidak enak badan. Dia tak bisa mengantar karena ada tes dadakan. Padahal sepertinya Jongsoo _hyung_ sendiri tidak dalam keadaan baik."

Joonyi mengerut heran. "Kenapa Jongsoo?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Insoo _noona_ belum cerita apa-apa soal lebam di muka Jongsoo _hyung._ Pagi tadi dia berangkat duluan ke sekolah. Karena Zifan tidak masuk, jadi Daemin yang tadi menjemput Hana. _Noona_ , jangan katakan pada _appa_ kalau aku membolos, ya? Ini darurat!"

DUAGH!

Yoochan melonjak dari kursinya. Suara benturan yang cukup keras barusan itu berasal dari balik meja bar, tempat dimana mata Yoochan terpancang.

"Ehm!" Joonyi berdeham kencang. Ia perlu melakukan itu karena ujung sepatu pantofel Kris menyembul sedikit keluar. Dehaman itu adalah kode agar Kris melipat lagi kakinya yang memang ia lakukan segera dan jelas dengan mimik wajah kian tersiksa. Joonyi bisa membayangkannya.

"Ssshh.." tiba-tiba Insoo mendesis kencang. "Aduuuh..." erangnya.

Ia sudah membungkuk, mata terpejam, dan bibirnya memutih. Kondisinya justru terlihat semakin tak membaik sekarang. Joonyi yang pernah mengalami pun turut panik.

" _Noona.."_ Yoochan membungkuk, menaruh wajahnya tepat dibawah wajah Insoo yang menunduk. " _Noona_ baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kepala Insoo malah semakin tertunduk menghampiri wajah Yoochan.

"Insoo _noon-_ "

Joonyi tidak tahu apa yang membuat Yoochan menghentikan ucapannya. Yang jelas, saat kepala Insoo semakin turun, Joonyi perlu bangkit berdiri untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Tapi ia malah dibuat terkejut begitu melihat bibir pucat Insoo ternyata telah mendarat tepat diatas bibir tipis Yoochan.

Pantas anak itu langsung terdiam. Kini Yoochan bahkan tengah terpaku bagai patung dengan mata melebar terkejut.

Posisi kepala Insoo yang menunduk dan Yoochan yang membungkuk jelas membuat Joonyi tidak menyadari aksi ciuman ini.

Oh, tidak.

Bukan aksi ciuman. Karena Insoo terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

Gadis itu tak bergeming.

Ia pingsan.

" _YAAA_ , PARK YOOCHAN!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAK GADISKU?!"

Ketika seruan familiar itu menggema ke seisi ruangan, Yoochan masih tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Insoo. Benda kenyal itu justru melesak semakin dalam karena Yoochan harus menopang kepala Insoo yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia benar-benar dibuat terpaku, tak mampu bergerak. Termasuk ketika lima pasang mata lelaki dewasa disana akhirnya menampakan diri dan melotot kaget pada pemandangan yang tersaji.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hai, halooo, selamat malaaaam!

Long time no see yaaaa hohooo

Saya gatau harus cuapcuap apa disini. Hiatusnya ga kelamaan kan?

Kemarin murni gara-gara problema waktu dan habisnya ilham. Tapi giliran nemu, dapetnya cuma segini XD

Jujur aja, sempet kepikiran mau hapus total AAU karena gatau mau dibawa kemana. Tapi berhubung tiba-tiba dilanda rindu sama para anak dan para bapak disini, saya jadi ga rela kalo mereka digantungin gitu aja hahaha

Readernim, tengkyu sudah mau menanti dan bahkan ngeship couplenya bocah-bocah disini

Yang bingung, silakan baca chap awal beserta note-nya yaaa

Yang ga suka, jangan tinggalkan jejak 'kotor' okey

Yang nagih updetan, semoga kalian puas :)

See you~


	3. Incident

**Trilogy from "When the Coffee Meet the Bubble – Just Married" fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALL ABOUT US**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~ Incident ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kebakaran jenggot.

Yah, itulah deskripsi paling tepat untuk Jongin pasca melihat anak gadisnya 'dicium' didepan mata.

" _YAA!_ PARK YOOCHAN _NEO-_ "

"Dia pingsan, Jongin!"

"Bawa ke ruanganku!"

Jongin bahkan belum paham akan perubahan situasi. Ia baru saja akan melepaskan Insoo dari Yoochan tepat ketika Chanyeol membopong tubuh Insoo yang tak sadarkan diri. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam, Chanyeol segera mengikuti Sehun dengan tampang panik. Mereka melangkah cepat menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua –ke ruangan Sehun. Joonyi, Kris dan Jongdae segera mengekor di belakang.

Baik Yoochan ataupun Jongin, sama-sama tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi mereka. Yoochan malah masih merunduk miring, tetap di posisi seperti saat insiden ciuman itu terjadi. Situasinya amat sangat canggung.

"Park Yoochan..."

Anak lelaki itu berjengit spontan. Buru-buru ia duduk tegak.

"..apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?"

Yoochan menggeleng takut-takut.

"Kau menciumnya sampai dia pingsan?"

Sekarang mata Yoochan melebar. Gelengan kepalanya semakin kuat.

"Didepan Joonyi?"

Lagi, ia menggeleng lebih cepat.

Yoochan merasa lidahnya mendadak kelu. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tidak ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana lembut dan manis bibir seorang perempuan. Terlebih lagi benda itu milik kekasihnya sendiri.

Oh, Park Yoochan. Dalam keadaan genting begini malah hal begitu yang dia ingat!

"Nanti kita bicara." tegas Jongin lalu pergi ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Yoochan yang hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Wajah Jongin kian terlihat gusar begitu sampai di pintu ruangan Sehun. Ia melihat Insoo masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sofa, ditemani Chanyeol yang berlutut diatas lantai. Chanyeol tengah mengoleskan sebuah minyak ke pelipis Insoo dan beberapa kali menaruh botol minyak itu didepan hidungnya. Berharap Insoo menghirup wangi minyak yang menyengat.

Didekat kepala Insoo, Joonyi duduk cemas sambil membasuh keringat dingin yang mulai bermunculan di kening adik tak sedarahnya ini. Tak jauh dari mereka, Sehun, Kris dan Jongdae berdiri memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Ada apa dengan Insoo?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Joonyi.

"Tamu bulanan. Mengerti, kan?" jawabnya.

Para ayah itu mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi Baekhyun tak seperti ini. Apa kau begitu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, mewakili pertanyaan rekan-rekannya.

"Kadang. Tapi tak pernah sampai pingsan." jawab Joonyi.

Chanyeol sudah mau membuka mulutnya lagi, hanya saja tepat saat itu kepala Insoo bergerak diiringi suara suara desisan pelan. Tangannya yang berada diatas perut terkepal meremas ujung baju seragamnya sendiri.

"Insoo-ya..." Jongin melangkah cepat, membungkuk diatas wajah putrinya.

Mereka semua diam menanti gadis itu sadar. Hingga sekitar lima detik yang sunyi, mata bulat Insoo warisan dari ibunya itu akhirnya membuka perlahan, menatap wajah-wajah cemas diatasnya satu per satu, lalu berhenti tepat di manik hitam milik Chanyeol.

Disini, kening Insoo tahu-tahu berkerut heran. Bibir _heartshape_ nya pun membuka, semakin membuat yang menanti penasaran.

"Ng?" Insoo masih menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Matanya seperti mengeksplor wajah suami dari Byun Baekhyun ini. Kemudian dengan nada polos dan raut keheranan ia bersuara lirih. "Yoochan-ah...kenapa kau terlihat tua?"

Yah. Kalimat tanya penuh nada heran itu adalah ucapan pertama Insoo. Kata-kata spontan yang sanggup membuat semua orang terpaksa menahan tawa mereka. Sangat terpaksa, karena Sehun, Kris, Jongdae dan Joonyi harus buang muka untuk menyembunyikan raut geli mereka. Tak terkecuali Jongin. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepala persis seperti prajurit yang tengah mengheningkan cipta.

"Ck! _Keurae!_ Tertawalah kalian! Dasar!"

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Dan...tawa pun akhirnya menggelegar serempak. Para ayah beserta Joonyi tergelak puas atas izin Chanyeol barusan.

"Terlihat tua?" Kris sempat berbisik cukup keras.

Sehun bahkan sampai membungkuk memegangi perut. Jongdae berulang kali mengusap air matanya ketika melihat Joonyi menghilang kebalik sofa masih dengan kekehan yang terdengar jelas.

"Oh, maaf. Aku pikir Chanyeol _appa_ -"

"Ya, ya, ya. Wajar kalau kau mengira aku ini Yoochan. Wajah kami memang terlalu mirip. Hanya saja, Yoochan itu muda dan aku ini tua. Begitu kan, nona manis?"

Insoo mengulum senyum bersalahnya tapi ia juga mengangguk yakin. Jelas membuat tampang Chanyeol berubah semakin masam. Tapi tak lama, karena saat itu Insoo berusaha untuk bangun dan Chanyeol membantunya bersandar di sofa. Melihat kondisi anaknya sudah membaik, Jongin segera meredakan tawa lalu duduk disamping Insoo yang masih sedikit lemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu sang ayah yang langsung merangkul dan mengecup puncak kepalanya cukup lama.

Sekarang ruangan berangsur damai. Tawa mereda cepat begitu semua melihat kondisi Insoo membaik dalam pelukan Jongin.

Joonyi juga sudah muncul lagi dari balik sofa dan kini tengah melangkah menuju kursi kerja Sehun –bergabung dengan Kris dan Jongdae yang sudah lebih dulu duduk diatas mejanya. Sehun si pemilik masih anteng bersandar pada dinding kaca jendela.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Jongin.

Insoo mengangguk kecil. "Tapi tidak terlalu. Apa aku baru saja pingsan? Bukannya tadi aku sedang dibawah ya bersama Yoochan? Kenapa aku disini?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya sama-sama teringat insiden tak disengaja itu. Dari pertanyaan barusan, jelas Insoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya bersama Yoochan.

"Maaf ya, Chanyeol _appa._ Aku terpaksa membawa Yoochan bolos. Kalau tidak ada dia, aku pasti pingsan di sekolah. Aku hanya lupa sarapan dan sedikit panik karena semua guru mengadakan tes dadakan. Ditambah ini hari pertamaku datang bulan. Mungkin aku sedikit tertekan." lirih Insoo dengan senyum lemas. "Dimana Yoochan?" lanjutnya.

Jongin refleks menatap ke arah Chanyeol sebagai ayah pahlawan mendadak itu. Tapi Chanyeol malah mengangkat kedua alis, memberikan kesan kalau ia juga bertanya dimana putranya berada. Karena jujur saja, dihadapkan dengan situasi begini, Chanyeol malah mendadak tak mau ikut campur langsung.

Ia tahu insiden anaknya itu terjadi tanpa keinginan kedua belah pihak, dan meskipun Yoochan sangat dimanja oleh ibunya, Chanyeol tidaklah demikian. Biar bagaimanapun Yoochan adalah lelaki. Melihat keadaan sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membiarkan putra tunggalnya itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Meski masih terbilang belia soal cinta, Yoochan tetap harus menghadapi Jongin layaknya pria atas apa yang terjadi.

Jawabannya tiba pada tiga ketukan di pintu. Begitu Sehun menyerukan kata "masuk", pemuda berseragam sekolah itu datang dengan mata menatap karpet sambil memeluk sesuatu berwarna merah. Yoochan sangat terlihat gugup. Nafasnya juga agak tersengal.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum bangga. Yoochan, putranya, datang dengan _gentle_ tanpa melarikan diri, melangkah mantap ke arah sofa tempat Insoo dan Jongin duduk diam memperhatikan.

"Oh, Yoochan-ah! Kau darimana?" tanpa sadar, Insoo bersemangat tiba-tiba.

Yoochan berhenti. Ia membasahi bibirnya sekilas lalu berucap gemetar.

" _Noo-noona.._ ini.. kompres perutmu dengan ini. A-aku tadi pulang dulu. Kata _eomma,_ kalau nyeri datang bulan, perutmu perlu dikompres air hangat. Ini. Pakailah."

Walau berhasil mengatakannya, Yoochan masih tidak mau menatap Insoo apalagi Jongin. Wajahnya juga sudah merah bukan main. Tahu kalau ia sedang menjadi objek perhatian.

"Kau pulang? Kau sempat bertanya pada Baekhyun lalu kembali kesini?" tanya Jongin setengah kagum.

Yoochan hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tak bisa melihat Jongin sedang melempar tatap salutnya ke arah Chanyeol yang mengedikkan bahu dengan bangga.

"Duduklah. Sini." kata Jongin tiba-tiba. Ia juga yang menyambut kantung kompres dari tangan Yoochan dan memberikannya pada Insoo. "Aku tak akan menggigitmu, Park Yoochan." katanya lagi.

Ketika yang lain mendengus geli, Yoochan masih ragu. Tapi toh anak itu tetap bergerak pelan ambil tempat disisi Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk –antara segan menatap Jongin, atau terlalu takut melihat ayahnya sendiri. "A-aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar-"

"Tenanglah. Salah pahamnya sudah selesai. Yang tad itu...aku baru sadar itu murni kecelakaan. Terima kasih, sudah membawa dan menjaga Insoo. Kau dapat izinku." Jongin memotong ramah.

Ketika itu barulah Yoochan mendongak. Rautnya yang terpana sangat persis dengan wajah konyol Chanyeol sang ayah.

"Izin?" tanya Yoochan tak yakin. "Maksudnya..Jongin _appa_...mengizinkanku dan Insoo _noona_ -"

"Kau tidak mengira aku mengizinkanmu untuk mencium anakku lagi, kan?!"

"Ehehehe... bukan izin itu, ya?"

"Park Yoochan!"

"Aaaaaaak! Oke, oke! Ampun, ampun! Aku tak akan menciumnya! Tak akan lagi! Sumpah, Jongin _appa_! Aku bersumpaaaah!"

Disaat Insoo kebingungan, yang lain malah kembali tertawa melihat Yoochan direngkuh dan dihadiahi himpitan tangan kekar Jongin. Adegannya persis seperti ayah yang menjahili anak lelakinya sendiri. Dalam hitungan detik saja Jongin sudah membuat Yoochan si atlet hapkido tak berkutik.

"Kalian masih anak sekolah! Jangan main cium begitu saja! Apalagi didepanku!"

"Kalau dibelakang, berarti boleh kan?! Aaaaaakk! Iya, iya, iya! Ampuuun!"

"PARK YOOCHAN!"

Chanyeol tak berminat membantu anaknya. Ia malah tengah tergelak puas bersama Sehun.

"Baekhyun pasti senang dia akan berbesan dengan Kyungsoo." kata Sehun disela tawa.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan punya anak lelaki." kata Sehun lagi.

"Yah. Sangat! Tapi terkadang aku juga iri melihatmu dengan Hana. Aku tak bisa terlalu memanjakan anak laki-laki."

Sehun manggut-manggut paham.

"Tak mau tambah?" keduanya malah kompak bertanya dan kompak pula terbahak puas.

Yoochan sontak jadi bulan-bulanan. Meski insiden ciuman itu tidak disebutkan, wajah anak itu tetap saja memerah karena semua pertanyaan mengarah pada hubungannya dengan Insoo. Sama seperti Yoochan, Insoo hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan pipi bersemu, sambil sesekali bersembunyi ke balik badan ayahnya.

"Jadi, Park Yoochan. Urusanmu dengan anakku sudah selesai?"

Masih dalam himpitan tangan Jongin, Yoochan berusaha untuk mendongak menatap Sehun yang bertanya. Tapi ia malah memasang tampang bingung.

"Kau, Daemin dan Zifan. Tidak ada taruh-taruhan lagi, kan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aaaah...Hana?" kata Yoochan, seolah baru teringat sesuatu.

"Wah! Cepat sekali kau melupakan cinta pertamamu! Apa kabar Insoo nanti?!" Jongdae mengompori.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Maksudku-"

"Eeeey... Park Yoochan! Baru kuberi izin sudah berani main curang kau, ya!" Jongin kembali melilitkan otot lengannya ke leher Yoochan. Spontan anak itu memekik minta ampun lebih keras.

Tapi ditengah 'derita'nya, Yoochan sempat berkata tegas penuh nada yakin. Kata-kata yang membuat Insoo semakin menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku bersumpah, Jongin _appa_! Hana itu sahabatku! Cintaku hanya untuk Insoo _noona_ seorang. Aku mencintainya! Sungguuuuuh!"

"Menggelikan! Sini kau!" kali ini Chanyeol beraksi. Ia mendadak geli dengan rayuan gombal anaknya barusan.

Tak perlu deskripsi bagaimana kondisi Yoochan sekarang. Setelah ayahnya turun tangan, kekasih dari Kim Insoo itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan.

.

.

" _Mianhae,_ Hana. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Tak apa. Kau kan sudah janji dengaaan...siapa tadi namanya?"

"Soojung. Jung Soojung."

"Ah, iya. Soojung. Murid di sekolah vokal ayahmu yang kau kenal beberapa minggu lalu dan tanpa sengaja menarik perhatianmu tapi kau tidak mau mengakui karena kau tidak enak padaku. Begitu? Apa aku benar?"

"Hana-ya, jangan menggodaku!"

Hana tertawa manis. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Ia dan Daemin baru saja keluar kelas.

"Pergilah. Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Dia pasti sangat cantik!"

"Kalian sama-sama cantik. Kau benar tidak marah soal ini, kan?"

"Daemin-ah...kan sudah kubilang. Kau ini sahabat terbaikku. Mana mungkin aku marah melihat sahabatnya akan kencan!"

"Bukan kencan! Aku kan baru dua minggu kenal dia. Soojung dan keluarganya baru pindah dari California. Dia mengundangku ke acara ulang tahun kakaknya nanti malam."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Sudah sana siap-siap! Kau harus lebih tampan dari biasanya, oke?"

Kim Daemin, putra tunggal Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok itupun tersenyum puas.

"Yoochan sudah lebih dulu pulang, Zifan tidak sekolah dan aku tak bisa mengantar. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Jongsoo _hyung_ untuk mengantarkanmu pulang hari ini."

" _Mwo_?!"

"Aku bukan tipe lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab, Hana."

"Iya. Tapi Jongsoo _oppa_ masih ada kelas tambahan! Anak-anak kelas tiga akan ujian akhir! Aku tidak mau mengganggu Jongsoo _oppa_ dulu!"

"Menggangguku soal apa?"

Hana berjengit dan Daemin tersenyum lebar. "Nah! Sang penyelamat sudah datang. Saatnya aku pergi. Sampai besok ya, Hana!" Daemin melambai lalu berlari menyusuri lorong kelas. Meninggalkan wajah kikuk Hana yang masih berdiri diam.

"Tidak pulang bersama Daemin?"

Tanpa alasan, Hana merasa otot tubuhnya kaku mendengar suara bass kekasihnya barusan. Wajahnya juga tiba-tiba memanas. Padahal mereka sudah dekat dari kecil, tapi nyatanya begitu resmi menyandang status pacaran justru membuat Hana seperti baru mengenal Jongsoo. Ia gugup setengah mati.

"Hana?"

"Dae-Daemin sudah ada janji, _op-oppa_."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa suaramu bergetar begitu?"

Hana menggeleng. "A-aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa tidak mau balik badan? Apa aku harus terus berbicara ke punggungmu?"

Bahu Hana menegang. Sadar kalau dari tadi ia berhadapan dengan tembok.

Kemudian, dengan gerak cepat campur canggung, gadis cantik ini berbalik menghadap tubuh jangkung Jongsoo, mencoba mengabaikan rasa gugup dengan menatap wajah tampan didepannya. Jongsoo langsung tersenyum.

"Oh! _Oppa_!"

"Akh!"

Rasa gugup Hana memang hilang karena berganti rasa panik tepat setelah ia melihat tanda hitam didekat mata Jongsoo –lebam sisa semalam. Seharian ini ia memang belum bertemu Jongsoo dan jelas belum melihat bagaimana kondisi wajah sang kekasih yang ternyata berakhir cukup parah, persis seperti bekas tonjokan.

"Masih sakit, ya?"

"Karena kau menyentuhnya tiba-tiba, yah..sakit." Jongsoo meringis kecil tapi bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

Saat itu Hana membawa Jongsoo ke sudut ruangan agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian para murid yang berlalu lalang. Dalam diam, Hana mengeluarkan krim hasil pencariannya semalam dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Ekspresimu tidak santai sekali. Apa wajahku terlihat mengerikan?"

"Diam, _oppa_."

Jongsoo mengulum senyum. "Oke." lalu diam karena Hana baru saja menjulurkan jemari ke luka lebamnya.

Lembutnya jemari Hana serta sensasi dingin dari krim yang ia oleskan membuat anak sulung Kim Jongin itu tak lagi mendesis nyeri. Jarak wajah mereka cukup berdekatan. Karena postur tubuh Hana lebih pendek, Jongsoo harus sedikit menunduk dan itu menyebabkan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata rusa Hana. Tepat ke manik indah warisan Luhan, ibunya.

"Kenapa Zifan _oppa_ melakukan ini?"

Walau berupa bisikan, tapi Jongsoo bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara Hana barusan.

"Ini kecelakaan, Hana. Kena sikut waktu main basket itu hal wajar. Tanya saja ayahmu."

Hana menatapnya sekilas lalu menghela nafas pendek. Ia menaruh krimnya ke dalam ransel dan terdiam tanpa mau menatap Jongsoo lagi.

"Zifan tidak sengaja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Aku dan Zifan akan baik-baik saja. Oke?"

Gadis itu masih diam tak bergeming.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabku maka aku akan menciummu disini."

" _Oppa!"_

Jongsoo tertawa geli begitu wajah kaget Hana. Mata rusanya membulat dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan untuk Jongsoo, sampai membuatnya tanpa sadar meraih satu tangan Hana dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Mau menungguku di perpustakaan? Nanti kita pulang bersama." katanya.

Bak anak kecil yang polos, Hana mengangguk cepat. Jongsoo hanya bisa menahan rasa gemasnya dengan mengusak sayang puncak kepala kekasihnya itu beberapa kali. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba saja wajah Jongsoo berubah serius mengarah lurus ke depan –ke pintu yang baru saja membuka di belakang Hana.

Jongsoo bahkan menarik tangannya segera dari puncak kepala Hana lalu membungkuk sopan. Tindakan yang jelas membuat Hana lekas memutar tubuh dan mendapati sosok cantik bertubuh jangkung tengah berdiri keheranan memperhatikan mereka.

"Zi-zitao _eomma_!" sapa Hana kaget.

"Oh, benar kalian rupanya! Kukira orang lain!" balas Zitao ceria.

Wanita yang memang selalu terlihat elegan ini melangkah mendekat bersama satu tas bermerk di tangannya. Bunyi tak-tok dari _stiletto_ hitam itu bergema di lorong yang sepi.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini? Belum pulang? Kemana yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Yang..yang lain sudah pulang lebih dulu. Insoo _noona_ tadi tidak enak badan. Daemin ada urusan." jawab Hana agak gugup.

Zitao menggumam ramah. Ketika itu ia baru menyadari soal lebam di wajah Jongsoo dan mendadak air mukanya yang ceria berubah menjadi raut penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf soal ini, Jongsoo. Kau tidak apa-apa?" cemasnya.

"Oh. Ini bukan apa-apa, Zitao _eomma_. Sama seperti sepak bola, kena sikut waktu main basket juga hal wajar. Bagaimana kabar Zifan?" tanya Jongsoo.

Zitao tersenyum ramah sebelum kembali menjawab riang. "Zifan baik-baik saja. Dia ada dirumah, di kamarnya. Aku kesini memang untuk mengantar surat, tapi ternyata wali kelas Zifan adalah orang yang gemar mengobrol! Aku sampai lupa waktu begini." ia tertawa pelan. "Kalian tidak pulang? Atau masih harus melakukan sesuatu disini?" tanyanya tanpa nada menuduh.

"Aku masih ada kelas tambahan, Zitao _eomma_. Dan Hana menungguku sampai selesai. Baru setelah itu kami pulang bersama." kata Jongsoo, lantang, tegas tapi ramah.

Wajah Zitao menyiratkan sebuah kepahaman sekaligus rasa geli. Ia sudah mencium bau-bau asmara diantara keduanya. "Oke. Kalau begitu selamat belajar dan...selamat menunggu, _little deer_." katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Hana.

Kedua remaja itu membungkuk sopan ketika Zitao melenggang pergi dan menghilang dengan anggun di ujung lorong.

"Hana-ya, tunggulah di perpustakaan. Nanti kutemui kalau-"

" _Oppa.."_

Jongsoo langsung diam. Ia mengamati Hana tengah menunduk dengan jemari tertaut ke ujung rompi sekolahnya. "Kenapa?"

Hana menelan ludah sesaat lalu bertanya ragu. "Boleh..aku menjenguk Zifan _oppa_?"

Meskipun ada rasa senang karena Hana meminta izinnya, tapi sebagai kekasih jujur saja Jongsoo kecewa. Hanya saja disisi lain, ia juga masih merasa tak enak pada sepupunya itu. Kata-kata Zifan di lapangan kemarin terus terngiang di telinga Jongsoo dan terkadang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak suka kita seperti ini. Ma-maksudku..aku tidak mau kita bermusuhan. Aku perlu menjelaskan sesuatu pada Zifan _oppa_. Itupun kalau _oppa_ mengizinkan." lanjut Hana masih menundukkan kepala.

"Sepertinya Zitao _eomma_ belum pergi jauh. Kau bisa berlari mengejarnya?"

Gadis itu mendongak cepat. Paham kalau Jongsoo baru saja memberinya izin.

Kedua sejoli ini akhirnya berpisah dengan saling lempar senyum. Ketika Jongsoo pamit kembali ke kelas, Hana cepat-cepat menuruni tangga keluar area sekolah dan menemukan wanita jangkung bermantel abu-abu dengan tas tangan mahal itu melangkah anggun beberapa meter didepannya. Ketika nyaris sejajar dengan langkah Zitao, Hana mulai melambat.

"Zitao _eomma_!"

Jelas Zitao agak terkejut. Ia bahkan sempat berhenti karena melihat Hana terengah mengejarnya. "Astaga... Kenapa kau lari-lari begitu?"

"Hehehe.."

"Tidak jadi menunggu Jongsoo?" tangan Zitao bertengger di bahu Hana.

Gadis itu menggeleng masih mengatur nafas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Boleh aku ikut ke rumah? Boleh aku berkunjung? Aku mau menjenguk Zifan _oppa._ " ucap Hana cepat.

Awalnya Zitao tak bereaksi, tapi tak lama ia segera menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Tentu, sayang. Masuklah ke mobil. Zifan pasti senang kau datang."

Hana hanya bisa terkekeh datar. Hatinya tak bisa sepenuhnya yakin akan dugaan Zitao barusan.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah lewat. Dan para ayah itupun bersiap kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Setelah keadaan Insoo membaik, Yoochan mengantarnya pulang. Keduanya pamit dengan wajah sama-sama memerah.

"Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai." cetus Joonyi.

Ia dan para ayah baru saja menuruni tangga keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Urusan Jongin, mungkin iya. Tapi tidak dengan urusanku, nona." kata Kris. "Zifan. Bisa kau ajak dia bicara?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya Zifan kenapa?"

"Itulah yang ingin aku tahu."

"Yang juga _ingin_ aku tahu." sambar Jongin, resmi mendapat ledekan tawa dari yang lain. "Ada sesuatu antara Zifan dan Jongsoo. Kejadian semalam membuktikan hal itu! _Hyung_ sendiri melihatnya, kan?"

"Yaaah...terserah kau sajalah!" Kris geleng-geleng.

Chanyeol kembali ke dapur, Jongdae yang sejak dua tahun lalu membuka sekolah kursus vokal sudah pamit lebih dulu, dan Sehun tengah menunggu Kris serta Jongin undur diri didekat pintu masuk kafe.

"Apa pacarmu tidak keberatan kau ku pinjam sore nanti?" tanya Kris pada Joonyi.

"Pinjam?" gadis itu mengernyit.

Kris mengangguk. "Pekerjaanku tak banyak hari ini. Jadi sekitar satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Joonyi nampak bingung. Tapi Kris tiba-tiba memasang tampang memelas yang malah berakhir menggelikan karena Joonyi, Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh melihatnya. Penampilan Kris selalu macho, jadi rasanya aneh melihat pria jangkung itu terlihat melow seperti sekarang.

" _Dear_ , aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." lirihnya dibuat-buat.

"Hhh...Kris _appa_ tahu? Saat ini aku seperti anak dibawah umur yang tunduk pada perintah pria hidung belang! Tapi, oke. Aku akan coba bicara dengan Zifan. Jadi kutunggu sore nanti disini."

" _Yes!_ Kim Joonyi! _Thank you! I'll see you later!"_ Kris mengecup cepat kening Joonyi dan pergi keluar kafe dengan wajah lebih rileks. Jongin yang menyusul di belakangnya sempat melambai singkat sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku bersyukur _appa_ tidak seperti ini soal Yuta!" kata Joonyi.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Itu karena ayahmu seorang anggota polisi. Jelas mudah bagi seorang Kim Junmyeon untuk mencari tahu."

"Sehun _appa_ tidak ikut-ikutan mencari tahu soal Hana?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak perlu mencari tahu apa yang sudah aku tahu, sayang. Ayo kita makan siang dulu."

.

.

Mobil sedan Zitao baru saja terparkir di garasi rumah besarnya. Bersama Hana, keduanya masuk ke dalam bangunan mewah bertingkat tiga itu.

Biarpun terbilang besar untuk rumah yang hanya dihuni tiga kepala, didalamnya tidak ada satupun asisten rumah tangga. Sama seperti para ibu yang lain, Zitao juga tipe wanita yang suka mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

"Zifaaaan! Kau kedatangan tamu! Turunlah!" seru Zitao setelah masuk kedalam rumah.

Hana sudah duduk di sofa. Mendongak ke lantai atas tempat kamar Zifan berada. Televisi bervolume suara rendah menyala dihadapannya.

"Zifaaaan..." ulang Zitao.

Masih hening. Suaranya bahkan sedikit bergema.

"Hana datang menjengukmu! Ayo turun!"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Oooh..anak itu! Akhir-akhir ini dia memang senang mengurung diri di kamar. Biar kupanggilkan dulu. Tunggu disini ya, sayang." kata Zitao.

Hana tersenyum mengangguk.

Beberapa detik setelah Zitao naik ke lantai dua, suasana kembali hening. Diantara yang lain, Kris memang satu-satunya yang memiliki rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Hana ingat ketika kecil dulu ia dan yang lain sering menemukan banyak tempat untuk main petak umpet di rumah Zifan. Bersama Joonyi dan Insoo kecil, Hana selalu menganggap rumah Zifan adalah kastil di negeri dongeng. Ia selalu suka bermain disini.

Rumah megah ini juga dilengkapi dengan fasilitas lapangan basket kecil dan kolam renang di halaman belakang. Lokasi dimana Hana baru saja mendengar suara pantulan bola. Bola basket.

Rasa penasaran membuat gadis itu bangun dari sofa lalu melangkah ke pintu belakang –akses yang mengarah langsung ke halaman. Ia menarik pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu dan menemukan Zifan sedang serius mendribble bola. Anak jangkung itu hanya memakai _sweater hoodie_ hitam, celana pendek dan sepatu basket kesayangannya.

Diatas lapangan yang basah, Zifan yang sudah penuh peluh masih bergerak lihai seolah sedang berhadapan dengan lawan. Hana memperhatikan gerakan yang sudah familiar itu, yang selalu menjadi tontonan favoritnya ketika Jongsoo, Zifan dan Daemin beraksi di pertandingan dan menjadi alasan para murid perempuan berteriak heboh.

"WOHOOO! _SLAM DUUUNNKK!_ "

Senyum tipis Hana mengembang otomatis. Didepan, Zifan baru saja bergelantungan di ring setelah melakukan lompatan fenomenal _slam dunk_ andalannya _._

" _WU ZIFAN FINALLY SAVE THE TEAAAAM! HE'S THE WINNER! YEAH! MAKE SOME NOISE!"_ lagi anak itu bersorak sendiri.

Dan sepertinya ia mendapat balasan penonton. Satu penonton rahasia yang akhirnya menampakkan diri dengan bertepuk tangan mendekati lapangan sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat Zifan berhenti bersorak.

"Hana.." lirihnya dengan ekspresi berubah total.

"Hai, _oppa_. Sedang latihan?"

Si jangkung tampan itu refleks melepaskan pegangannya pada besi ring dan hanya bisa menatap wajah manis Hana yang melangkah kesisinya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Tapi Zifan masih tidak menjawab. Ia malah buang muka, melengos pergi ke ujung lapangan dan meraih bola basket yang tergeletak di rumput. Zifan sedang gugup dan kesal dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia menyembunyikan perasaan itu dengan berpura-pura mendribble bola.

"Untuk ukuran orang yang _katanya_ sedang sakit, _oppa_ terlihat segar bugar. Lebih bugar dari aku malah!" cerocos Hana lagi.

"Mau apa kesini?" akhirnya Zifan bertanya ketus tanpa menatap Hana.

"Menjenguk _oppa_. Tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu kenapa tidak sekolah?"

 _Shot!_

Zifan melambungkan lemparan jauh dari ujung lapang dan berhasil masuk sempurna ke dalam ring.

Hana bahkan sempat terpana selama beberapa detik. Bibirnya membuka lucu dan matanya mengerjap kagum.

"Minggir. Aku masih mau main." kata Zifan datar.

"Aku juga mau main."

Bukan hanya suara, tapi wajah Zifan pun ikut-ikutan datar. Dugaan Hana benar kalau kedatangannya tidak membuat Zifan merasa lebih baik. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah. Ia perlu mengembalikan situasi normal kembali tanpa ada salah paham lagi.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tawarnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Mau bergabung denganku main basket?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Zifan mendengus. "Kalau minta diajari, datangi saja kapten tim basket sekolah kita. Dia lebih jago dariku!" sindirnya dan Hana tentu tahu kalau Jongsoo yang ia maksud.

" _Oppa.."_

"Tapi, baiklah. Hari ini kau boleh bergabung denganku."

Zifan tiba-tiba memberi kode dengan menunjuk ke arah bola basket yang masih memantul tak jauh dari Hana. Si jangkung miniatur Kris itu memang tersenyum sedikit, tapi perubahan ekspresinya ini tidak merubah ekspresi heran di wajah Hana. Ia tahu senyum Zifan barusan bukanlah senyum yang biasa.

"Kau pegang bolanya." kata Zifan lagi.

Dengan agak terburu-buru Hana berlari ke tengah lapang, menangkap bola basket basah itu lalu mendribblenya amatir.

"Oper kemari."

" _Oppa_ yang rebut bola ini dariku. Aku ini kan lawanmu." kata Hana.

Zifan menatap sangsi. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Kalau dalam hitungan tiga puluh detik _oppa_ tidak bisa merebutnya, maka _oppa_ harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

"Apa ini semacam taruhan?"

Hana mengangguk lagi. "Tadi _oppa_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan aku punya banyak pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan."

"Hanya itu? Kau melawanku main basket untuk itu?"

"Iya. Itu taruhanku."

"Dan kalau aku berhasil?" Zifan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Senyum kemenangan itu sudah tercetak lebih awal di wajahnya.

"Kalau _oppa_ berhasil, _oppa_ boleh bertanya apapun padaku. Aku juga akan menjawab semuanya." jawab Hana polos.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pertanyaan untukmu."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Tapi aku punya satu keinginan darimu."

Hana tahu ada maksud dibalik senyum Zifan saat ini. Senyum itu memiliki makna lain. Tapi terlepas dari apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka sekarang, Hana kenal siapa Zifan dan tentu ia percaya anak itu tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya padanya.

"Apa itu, _oppa_?"

Zifan mendekat dengan senyum semakin lebar, lalu berhenti tepat didepan Hana sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan. "Nanti kukatakan setelah kita tahu hasil akhirnya. _Deal_?"

" _Deal."_ cepat, lugas dan tanggap Hana menjabat tangan itu.

Pertandingan kecil itupun dimulai. Meski amatir, Hana tetap ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai aturan, maka Zifan pun memposisikan dirinya seperti menghadapi lawan. Tapi sesungguhnya bola yang dipegang Hana itu persoalan mudah bagi Zifan yang notabene memang atlet basket. Jadi jelas ia tak perlu waktu tiga puluh detik untuk mendapatkan bolanya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Zifan sedang sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu. Ia suka melihat Hana sibuk menghindar sambil sesekali berteriak ricuh ala gadis seusianya. Terkadang, Zifan pura-pura mengambil nafas dan terlihat lelah.

"Enam belas, tujuh belas.." Hana terus menghitung sambil menghindar.

"Kau tahu kan, Hana.. aku benci kekalahan."

"Oh, ya! Aku tahu. _Oppa_ tidak akan mentraktirku es krim kalau sekolah kita kalah."

Zifan tertawa.

"Dua puluh, dua puluh satu.. Ayo, _oppa_!"

Hana sempat meledek dengan terus mendribble bola saat Zifan masih berkacak pinggang.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau suara pantulan bola bercampur pekik ricuh Hana rupanya menarik perhatian keempat orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Honey, I'm home!_ "

Setelah berseru mencari sang istri yang tidak menyahut, Kris langsung menuju ke arah pintu belakang karena dari situlah ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut sekaligus menemukan wanita tercintanya tengah berdiri diam melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Setelah tak menemukan Zifan di kamar, Zitao memang kembali turun untuk menemani Hana. Tapi anak itu juga tidak ditempatnya. Dan tepat saat itu Zitao mendengar seruan Zifan soal _slum dunk_ nya disusul suara tepuk tangan.Maka disinilah Zitao sekarang. Dibalik jendela tanpa gorden, menonton Hana bersama putranya 'bertaruh' di lapangan kecil mereka.

"Sedang apa disini, sayang? Tidak dengar suaraku, ya?" Kris mencium pelipis Zitao sekilas.

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Zifan akhir-akhir ini berubah." lirihnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku tepat waktu. Sebenarnya aku pulang cepat karena ada orang yang mau membantuku soal itu."

Zitao baru menoleh. Dan saat itu pula ia sadar ada tiga orang berdiri berjejer di belakang sosok suaminya.

"Halo, Zitao _eomma_. Apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu, ya!" sapa Joonyi.

"Sore, _noona._ Sebenarnya aku hanya mampir sebentar. Luhan bilang dia ingin meminjam buku resep masakan Italimu. Kakinya luka, jadi dia tak bisa kemana-mana." timpal Sehun.

"Oh! Aku hanya ingin menemukan 'sesuatu' disini, _noona_." Jongin nyengir tak berdosa.

"Kemana Zifan? Katakan Joonyi datang menjenguknya." kata Kris lagi.

Zitao menatap suaminya sekilas, lalu ke arah tiga tamunya itu lagi, baru kemudian menunjuk ke arah jendela didepannya. Kris, Sehun, Jongin dan Joonyi segera mendekat bersamaan tanpa berkomentar. Matanya terlalu sibuk mengamati pemandangan didepan dan meyakini kalau mereka tidak sedang salah lihat. Bahkan Zitao sebagai 'penonton' setia pun cukup dibuat tak percaya.

"Hana?" Sehun mengernyit tak yakin.

Sangat amat tak yakin. Karena yang ia tahu, semalam anak gadisnya itu sudah memilih seseorang yang memang ia sukai.

Kim Jongsoo. Bukan Park Yoochan, bukan Kim Daemin dan juga bukan Wu Zifan yang saat ini tengah memeluk Hana begitu erat ditengah lapang yang basah. Tidak ada lagi aksi rebut bola. Karena bola basket itu sudah berpindah tangan.

Zifan, memenangkan pertandingan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Ada yg ga sreg sama chapter ini? Atau sama couple2 nya?

Readernim, saya nulis cuma buang penat semata. Nulis itu salah satu hal yg ga bisa dipaksa, termasuk maksain alurnya mesti begini begitu, couplenya mesti si ini sama si itu.

Excited luar biasa waktu bacain review banyak yg terhibur. Tapi geleng2 kepala kalo udh ada yg 'neror' kenapa ga gini kenapa ga gitu hohoho...

It's my own story. And of course I'll go mine ;)

Anyway, FF ini emang banyak castnya, tapi don't worry, mereka semua bakal muncul sesuai jalan ceritanya nanti.

Jadi jgn takut OTP nya ga nongol yaaaap~

See you!

Thank you!


End file.
